


Romeo & Juliet: The Spectacle Musical

by cto10121



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Adaptation, English Adaptation, F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 20,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cto10121/pseuds/cto10121
Summary: In the beautiful but fractious city of Verona, the young heirs of two rival families, Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet, fall in love. When their secret love is discovered, tragedy ensues. An English fan adaptation of Gérard Presgurvic's Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour in script form.





	1. Overture (Ouverture)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what started out as a corrective to the mess that is the Production That Must Not Be Named ballooned into an actual English version, complete with lyrics, dialogue, and stage directions. Because I am me and I can't ever have normal obsessions and fantasies. Indulge me.
> 
> For those of you who have absolutely no clue what I just wrote above, this is an English fan adaptation of Gérard Presgurvic's musical Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour - based on the famous Shakespeare play of the same name, of course. I based this version almost entirely on the original French production, which probably owns at least a quarter of my soul by now, but those in the know will recognize elements from the Revival, Hungarian, Italian, and Austrian productions. Why am I posting this here if it's not traditional fanfiction, you may ask. Well - I really have no defense. There are Anglo fans of the musical; this is an Anglo adaptation; the musical needs to be done (properly) in English and someone has to do it. 'Nough said.
> 
> Dialogue is indicated with a colon, lyrics and songtext without one. Where ambiguous, I usually state it outright. Only stage directions are in italics. It is not perfect by any means or measure, and uneven in quality, no doubt, although I've tried to smooth them out as much as possible. I'm sure that even after I post them up here and elsewhere I'll be going over them and updating them, because I'm a perfectionist like that. Otherwise, I think it's time to give them a test run. For those who want to know how I conceived my version, go to Notes on Adaptation.
> 
> For those completely new to the musical, familiar with the Shakespeare play or not, who have come to us tonight by mistake or by chance, welcome. You're in Verona.

_Scene: Nowhere, anywhere_ _, rather windy_ _. A narrator figure, the_ Poet _, enters. A statuesque female dancer,_ Death _, also enters. She is an omen of death, an incarnation of discord, of hate. She dances while the Poet recites the Prologue._

 **Poet** : All stories of love are alike. They share the same history, the same fate. A star that alights when another dies.

_Death is met with two other dancers, the Lovers, who enter and briefly enact the passion that will follow._

Of course, you can believe in Fate, in chance, in the words of lovers. For all stories of love have their history, and all lovers the same story.

_Death begins to interfere with the Lovers' dance. The Poet's tone turns bitter or at least critical here. He crosses the stage._

Don't believe what others tell you. Love is what truly matters, more than war, division, hate. Love gives you power, time, and means. Love gives you hope, strength, guidance until, sweetly, in its triumph, it is consumed, like fire and powder, meeting as they kiss.

_The Lovers are separated by Death. They mournfully exit. The Poet is grim, but unsurprised._

All stories of love are alike. They share the same life...the same death.

_He gestures toward Death, who slowly straightens. She eyes him coolly, warily, as if unsure whether he constitutes a serious threat. The Poet, for his part, looks in great dislike at her before continuing._

And the same story:

That of Romeo and Juliet.

_He exits._


	2. Skirmish Ballet & Verona (Vérone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Montagues and Capulets dance-fight. The Prince arrives and cynically comments on the whole thing before he lays down his law.

###  **Skirmish Ballet**

_Death is left alone on the stage, illuminated center-upper-stage. She is still, eerily so, like a predator about to pounce._

_Abruptly, she stretches out her right hand. The spotlight opens on stage-right on the_ Montagues, _costumed in different shades of blue, before fading._

_She stretches out her left hand. A second spotlight opens stage-left on the_ Capulets _, costumed in different shades of red, before fading._

_She stretches out both her arms. Two spotlights open simultaneously on the two families. They face each other, threatening. Death pulls them closer together, as if they were her puppets in her control._

_A pause. The tension ripens, stretches taut. Then Death gives a sharp gesture, and retreats. The two families meet, fighting ballet-style._

_The set is now fully illuminated. The stage is split horizontally in half. The top half doubles for towers and Juliet’s bedroom. Death moves to the top center of the stage while the youths below fight, dancing, commanding._

_There is a break as Mercutio and Tybalt meet in the middle and begin taunting one another, with Benvolio as Mercutio’s wingman, protecting Mercutio. The Poet, here as Capulet’s scribe, attempts to reign in Tybalt, but Tybalt pays him no heed._

_Suddenly, the booming sound of cannon-fire interrupts the fight. Everyone drops to the ground. A moment of confusion. And then:_

**M.M:** The Prince!

###  **Verona (Vérone)**

_The_ Prince _of Verona enters with his train, his guards and majordomo. Death gestures roughly. Everyone rises and taunt each other as they mingle. The Prince breaks the fourth wall._

**The Prince**  
To every stranger come to call  
Who in the world sees nothing new  
If you should have some nerve or gall  
Verona welcomes you

If you believe in the good of man  
That he is noble, fair, and true  
Look for the good here if you can  
Verona welcomes you

For here you’ll find, like everywhere  
The same old fear, the same despair  
But come along and join the ride  
And learn to pick a side 

**All**  
You’re in Verona  
Lovely Verona  
Two houses like in dignity   
Sworn by the bonds of enmity  
Where each defends his house and pride  
With right and heaven on his side  
For each has here a right to claim  
The badge of honor in His name 

In our Verona  
Dark, cruel Verona  
Here hatred’s venom in its heat  
Bleed through our lives and through our streets  
Where lovely gardens in the square  
Bloom lovely girls and flowers fair  
But past this paradise we dwell  
Our souls are burning in this hell

**The Prince  
** Named Verona…

_The Montagues and Capulets continue to jeer at each other. The Prince, to his majordomo, gives a command with a slight jerk of his head, and he bows. The guards spread out. The Prince approaches._

To those who trust in the life to come,  
Who never had a cause to rue  
Here we place our trust in none  
Verona welcomes you

To each his will, his place, his crown  
The privilege each feels his due  
But ‘long as I still rule this town  
To my right I’ll be true

And though you’ll find, like everywhere  
The same old fear, the same despair  
Leave morals here, defend your pride  
And learn to pick your side

**All**  
You’re in Verona  
Lovely Verona  
Two houses like in dignity   
Sworn by the bonds of enmity  
Where each defends his house and pride  
With right and heaven on his side  
For each has here a right to claim  
The badge of honor in His name

In Verona  
Dark, cruel Verona  
Here hatred’s venom in its heat  
Bleed through our lives and through our streets  
Where lovely gardens in the square  
Bloom lovely girls and flowers fair  
But past this paradise we dwell  
Our souls are burning in this hell

We are ( **The Prince** : Verona)  
We are Verona  
A town divided by a hate ( **The Prince** : Torn by this hate)   
That all the bloodshed cannot sate  
Where we defend our house and pride   
With right and heaven on our side  
For we all have a right to claim  
The badge of honor in His name ( **The Prince** : They fight for honor in His name)  

In Verona ( **The Prince** : Oh, Verona!)   
Dark, cruel Verona  
Here hatred’s venom in its heat  
Bleed through our lives and through our streets  
Where lovely gardens in the square  
Bloom lovely girls and flowers fair  
But past the beauty where we dwell  
See how our paradise is hell!

**The Prince**  
Verona! Verona!  
Long live Verona!

_Someone has unfurled a Veronian flag and waves it. The Montagues and Capulets sneer and jeer at each other. The patriarchs have arrived, though, and they look appropriately serious._ Lord and Lady Capulet _are a married couple around forty or younger._ Lady Montague _, a widow of many years, is the sole matriarch of the Montagues, although her lover-partner is never far behind._ _They face each other, head of their respective sides. At the patriarchs’ entrance, the Capulets dutifully bow. The Montagues, however, still loll about._

**The Prince** : Well met, my lord and lady of Capulet. Madam, you too.

_But the heads are smart enough not to be fooled by the Prince’s deceptively even tone. They bow with a collective murmur of “my prince.” The Montagues laugh. Lady Montague shoots a deathly glare at her house. They sober up quickly and bow. The Capulets laugh softly, mockingly. Some of the male Montagues snap and start forward as if in fight, the Capulets rising eagerly. The Prince's icy control vanishes. He is visibly angered._

**The Prince:** By order of Escalus, stand down! _They quieten._ You, Montagues. _They bow_. And you, Capulets. _They bow_. Have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets with your reckless brawls. I have been patient. I have been lenient. But no more. Tybalt!

_A Capulet youth, the bellicose_ Tybalt _, comes forward, stiff._

Benvolio!

_A Montague youth,_ Benvolio, _strides forward, a happy-go-lucky youth. He has the decency to look sheepish. The Prince looks grimly disappointed with this next one._

And even you, Mercutio.

Mercutio, _the Prince’s own nephew, bounds forward with a mock flourish, utterly shameless._

If you trouble our streets again, you will pay the price with your lives. The next man who dares quarrel in these streets again shall be put to death. That is my will. Mark it. The time for forgiveness has passed. _To Capulet._ My Lord of Capulet, follow me. _To Lady Montague._ Madam _,_  come you later this afternoon. _To them all._ Do not count on my forgiveness anymore! 

_He exits with his train. Capulet follow, and the youths disperse. Lady Montague and Lady Capulet climb up the towers._


	3. The Hate (La Haine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies Capulet and Montague bitterly comment on their destructive feud. Lady Montague has a conversation with her nephew, Benvolio, and orders that he look for her son, Romeo.

_Lady Capulet and Lady Montague look down on their respective sides – snatches of spotlighted Montague and Capulet youths fighting each other. They also address each other._

**Lady Capulet**  
Our God above  
Taught us, “forgive”  
Taught us to love  
Yet  
While they live  
We’ll never bend  
We’ll never end 

The hate!  
Our hate!  
The poison seething in your soul  
The hate  
Oh hate  
That you allow to take you whole  
The hate  
Our hate  
It lives and seethes beneath our skin  
The hate, the hate!  
That lets the devil take his win  
In love with hate!

 **Lady Montague**  
So now we see  
Behind the airs  
Hypocrisy  
The beast in the lair  
Whom we all claim  
Whom we all name 

The hate! The hate!  
We say our prayers at its feet  
The hate, the hate  
Beloved lord of our conceit 

 **Lady Capulet**  
The hate, the hate  
From generations handed down  
The hate, we hate  
Though in its sea we stand to drown 

 **Lady Montague**  
I hear your voice, I see your eyes  
And I feel it brewing in my blood  
This hate, which we love and despise  
Soils the soul like common mud

 **Lady Capulet**  
Yes, it’s true, how we’re seduced  
By Hate the whore who claims it all  
But we won’t rue, though we’re reduced  
To puppets dancing in her thrall

 **Both**  
We give all our lives in its name  
Ensnared in its twisted game  
So it was decreed by God above  
To be our life, to be our love, ah!  

 **Montagues & Capulets**  
The hate  
The hate  
The hate  
The hate  
The hate 

The hate!

_The youths on both sides begin to exit. Lady Capulet draws her lot to her and exits. Lady Montague, however, remains._

**Lady Montague** : Benvolio!

_But Benvolio is busy flirting with a Montague dancer, his Favorite. Lady Montague calls again, and he finally goes to meet her as she descends from her tower._

**Benvolio** : Madam _._

 **Lady Montague** : What happened, Benvolio? Did they begin the quarrel?

 **Benvolio** : As usual.

 **Lady Montague** : What are our losses? 

 **Benvolio** : Couple of teeth, some limbs, no more.

 **Lady Montague** : And Romeo? 

 **Benvolio** : His teeth and limbs are perfect, thanks.

 **Lady Montague** : I’m asking you whether you know where he is!

 **Benvolio** : Well, technically, you didn’t. _But at her glare, he backtracks._ To be perfectly frank, auntie, I don’t know. I knew where he was yesterday because I was with him. I even knew where he was two hours ago, because I was with him. But now I don’t know where he is because –

 **Lady Montague** : You’re not with him!

 **Benvolio** : Exactly!

 **Lady Montague** : Why my son, out of all his cousins, could have chosen you as a friend, I cannot tell. Day after day, night after night he’s on the streets, doing God knows what, and in your company! And now, with the Capulets about, looking for trouble… _She sighs_. He’s like his father, God shrive his soul. 

 **Benvolio** : Best friend. _Lady Montague turns to him, flatly incredulous._  I’m his best friend, madam.

 **Lady Montague** : Even better. Benvolio, go search for him! Find him for me. _Exits._

 **Benvolio** _(mockingly)_ : “Even better, Benvolio, go search for him.” Blah, blah, blah. “Benvolio do this, Benvolio do that, Benvolio, go search for Romeo.” How the hell should I know where Romeo’s run off to? I’m not his mother, after all.  _Beat._ Why does she worry about him so much anyway? He’s Romeo. _He says this as if the mere word tells you all you need to know about him. He is right._ He does things...very fine ones, at that.  _He laughs, rather ruefully._ Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore...are you so damned hard to find? Romeo! Romeo! 

 _He exits. The Montague youth in question,_ Romeo, _handsome and dreamy_ , _enters. Capulet’s lovely daughter,_ Juliet _, enters from above, also dreamy._


	4. Someday (Un Jour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our titular lovers, Romeo, 19, and Juliet, 16, longing for love. Benvolio comes and delivers Lady Montague's "message," and also tries to get Romeo back to his usual player ways.

**Someday (Un Jour)**

**Romeo**  
By women I’m adored  
At nineteen, I’m a case  
For every time I fall for   
Any pretty face  
They charm me with their wiles  
And with each passing flame  
We both pretend awhile  
This isn’t just a game  
Of desire  
Of heat, and of fire  
But there’s more to discover  
I wait for a true lover… 

 **Juliet**  
On love and all its rue  
I’ve heard enough, Lord knows  
That a maid of sixteen ought to  
Guard from passion’s throes  
I must be true and chaste  
Or else be chased and used  
Yet still I burn with haste  
And now and then I muse  
On a new love  
The words of a true love  
I long now to discover  
The words of a true lover…

 **Romeo**  
Someday  
I will meet her someday  
That same sweet her one day 

 **Juliet**  
Someday  
On that day there’ll be sun  
Our two hearts will be one  
Always 

 **Both**  
Someday  
We’ll forget these sad days  
Spending hearts in mad ways  
Someday  
We will swear the one oath  
One life bound in one troth  
And say, we’ll be true, come what may  
Our two hearts will beat as one  
Two loves’ heat in one flame  
Two lives found in one name  
Two paths bound in one way  
Two souls bound for always  
Always… 

_They switch sides, Romeo stage left and Juliet stage right. Their movements continue to mirror each other._

**Both**  
Someday,  
We’ll be true, come what may  
Our two hearts will beat as one  
Two loves’ heat in one flame  
Two lives found in one name  
Two paths bound in one way  
Two souls bound for always   
Always… 

 **Romeo  
** Someday 

 **Juliet  
** Someday… 

_Juliet’s balcony darkens. Benvolio enters._

**Benvolio** : Why the devil are you so hard to find?

 **Romeo** : Benvolio! 

 **Benvolio** : Romeo! Finally! I have a message for you from your mother. _Leans in, suddenly very serious – pretend serious, that is._ She is looking for you.

 **Romeo** : Okay, well, what’s the message? 

 **Benvolio** : That’s it– she’s looking for you! _Romeo laughs._ No, really, she thinks any moment now you're going to get knifed by some Capulets. _Romeo snorts._ Hey, be grateful she doesn't know what's really up. Speaking of which, I, er, spoke with Rosa the other day.

 **Romeo** : Oh God.

 **Benvolio** : You know she’s always liked you. Why don’t you go with her tonight? That’ll get you out of your rut.

 **Romeo** : I don't know, 'Volio. Rosa is...complicated.

 **Benvolio** ( _shrugging_ ): Tail is tail. Don’t sweat it, ‘Meo. You'll find the right girl.

 **Romeo** : The right girl.

 **Benvolio** : Tell you what. Let’s get the guys together, go meet Mercutio. He wants to speak with us, says it’s a surprise. You game? 

**Romeo** : Count me in.

 **Benvolio** : _There_ art thou Romeo! C'mon.

_They exit._


	5. Paris' Proposal (La Demande En Mariage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Count Paris arrives to ask Lord Capulet for Juliet's hand in marriage. Capulet responds diplomatically; Tybalt less so.

_Scene: The Capulet estate. Mercutio’s cousin and the Prince’s nephew_ Count Paris _enters with flowers carried by a servant. He is a smooth, proper, if very self-assured man. He mainly meets with Lady Capulet and Lord Capulet. Nearby is the Nurse’s personal servant,_ the Mute _, at hand, along with other servants._

**Paris** : My dear Lady Capulet.

**Lady Capulet** : Good Paris, well met. 

**Paris** : Ravishing as ever.

**Lady Capulet** : My lord, you are too kind.

**Paris** : Good my lord.

**Capulet** : Welcome, Count Paris.

**Paris** : I’ve brought some flowers for Juliet. _His servant hands them to the Mute._

**Lady Capulet** : Oh, how lovely.

_She gives command to the Mute to take the bouquet up to the upper stage. Paris starts on his pitch._

**Paris**  
Young, well-off  
Handsome and rich  
Did I neglect  
My wealth and land?  
I’d make the perfect match   
All of my clout   
At your command   
Have you any debts?   
I can see you through   
Throw you balls and fêtes  
All to honor you   
But by this hand, my heart is set  
On making her my bride   
Your Juliet  

_The Mute joins Juliet and her Capulet cousins, all swooning over handsome Paris. Juliet, by contrast, takes the flowers dubiously and looks on the scene. She isn’t enthusiastic about this suitor. Tybalt enters, glowers darkly at him. Lady Capulet joins him, expresses her enthusiasm to a surly Tybalt. Capulet is cautious, diplomatic._

**Capulet**  
Paris, well  
You do surprise   
You flatter me well  
But realize   
She’s young   
Barely of age  
Green and unsure   
Unready yet  

So your grand desire   
It shall have to wait   
But feast with us tonight  
There she will await  

But for her sake, do try to be   
Slow with your advance   
You must first share a dance   
One should not rush a great romance  

For grave’s the crime  
To take a heart  
Before its time  
Before its time...

_Paris bows low, accepting Capulet’s decision. You Must Marry begins. Tybalt starts forward, but Capulet keeps him at bay. He shoots him a look, as if to say, “Behave.” Capulet and Paris exit, to Tybalt’s mute frustration. The Nurse and Lady Capulet move center stage._


	6. You Must Marry (Tu Dois Te Marier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Capulet and the Nurse dispense (dubious) wisdom to Juliet and not-too-subtle digs at each other. Juliet, however, has other ideas. The Nurse tries to persuade her otherwise, but destiny is calling...

_Juliet descends with her Capulet cousins, giggling in girlish camaraderie. Tybalt grabs Juliet’s hand, and looks as if he’s about to warn her off this new suitor. Juliet listens, earnest. But before he can say anything, the Nurse waves him off._

**Nurse** : Cousins, away! You too, Tybalt, away! My dear, your mother. 

 _Tybalt reluctantly exits, but not before he caresses her cheek briefly. The cousins group themselves into neat lines, bowing. Juliet sobers up when faced with her mother, and curtsies._ _Lady Capulet gathers her to her side._

 **Lady Capulet**  
Your father and I  
Were very much in love  
The day he came by   
He swore by God above  
Stars were in his eyes  
The night we were wed  
I saw his passion rise  
When he caught me in bed

The comeliest of all  
A darling like you  
He swore I was his all, his one  
He swore he’d be true  
But of course, as time went by  
That grand love of his did fly  

 **Lady Capulet & Nurse**  
We long to discover  
The flame of a lover  
But love won’t guarantee  
Happiness, security 

 **The Nurse  
** Heed well your mother, child

 **Lady Capulet  
** Heed well your nursemaid, girl

It simply never fails  
Men perjure as they woo

 **Nurse**  
If we don’t let them in  
Of course that’s what they’ll do

 **Lady Capulet  
** Well, I’m through with men

 **Nurse  
** Ha, that’ll be the day

 **Lady Capulet  
** Old hag, not this again

 **Nurse  
** I still have eyes, let’s say

_A handsome Capulet servant, Lady Capulet’s lover, in fact, enters with a drink. Lady Capulet goes to him and they have a smoldering, flirtatious exchange. The Nurse, looking on this, remarks to Juliet:_

But dear, do heed your mother  
Of course, she’s always right  
If she at times has others  
At least she keeps it light

 **Lady Capulet  
** Don’t heed that gossipmonger  
I’ve been a faithful wife  
Our love is all but stronger  
It’s tough to make a life

 **Both**  
How lovely is life  
But brief like a breath  
So get yourself a man  
You know won’t beat you to death!  
  
**Lady Capulet**  
Just dress your best, my dear

 **Nurse  
** And we’ll arrange the rest

 **Both**  
Good men are scarce nowadays  
They don’t keep for always  
So hurry if you can  
Get yourself a proper man

 **Nurse  
** Time passes like a song, my dear

 **Lady Capulet**  
Your looks won’t keep for long, my dear

_Juliet does a dance with her Capulet cousins, with Lady Capulet and the Nurse applauding and giving advice._

**Both**  
How lovely is life  
But lonely and brief  
So get yourself a man  
You know can bring you relief  
Someday you'll see we're always right  
Go get a man tonight!

 **Lady Capulet** : Mute girl, the gown.

_The Mute shows Juliet’s beautiful ball dress to the three._

**Lady Capulet** : Well? What do you think?

 **Juliet** : It’s beautiful.

 **Nurse** : I should think so! I made it myself. Paris will be so pleased.

 **Lady Capulet** : Such a distinguished man as he deserves no less.

 **Nurse** : A very man!

 **Lady Capulet** : Tonight you shall see him at our ball. Attend to him, do him all courtesy. Examine well your heart. See if he is to your liking.

 **Juliet** : Yes, Mother.

 **Lady Capulet** : That’s my girl. Mute, my dress.

_Exits with the Mute. Juliet goes to the Nurse. As they converse, they climb up to the upper half of the stage._

**Juliet** : Oh, Nurse, don’t you think I’m too young to marry?

 **Nurse** : Oh, nonsense. Why, I was married when I was your age, and very well too. He’s passed on now, peace be with him.

 **Juliet** : Did you love your husband, Nurse?

 **Nurse** : Silly chit. The things you say! You confuse everything. Love is not marriage and marriage is not love. Love can wait until after marriage.

 **Juliet** : I want both.

 **M.F**   _(off-stage)_ : Romeo!

_For Montagues begin calling for Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio off-stage._

**Nurse** : Juliet!

 **Juliet** : Why not?

 **Nurse** : You spoiled gypsy, you’ll know why not…once Paris boards you. _Pats her affectionately_. Go to, girl. There’ll be happy days – and nights – for you yet.

_She exits. Juliet remains on stage for a moment longer, looking wistful. She almost seems to hear Romeo being called by Montagues. She stays for a moment before exiting._

**M.F** : Romeo!

 **M.M** : Benvolio, we’re here. Where are you?

 **M.F** : Where are you, Mercutio? Valentine, have you seen him?

 **M.M** : Sabrina, have you seen Romeo?

 **M.F** : Sergio, where is Mercutio?

 **All** : It’s time!


	7. Kings of the World (Les Rois du Monde)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo, Mercutio, and Benvolio, self-proclaimed kings of the world, party like it's...whenever this is supposed to be happening. Mercutio wants to crash the Capulet ball tonight, but Romeo is not too sure it's a good idea.

_Scene: The Montagues’ haunt, a sort of nightclub in misty blue twilight. The Montague boys line up to court the Montague girls, but they reject them. The three most desired boys in Verona aren’t here yet._

_And then they enter, making a spectacular entrance: Romeo, handsome and romantic, Benvolio, light-hearted and fun, and Mercutio, wild and charismatic. They are three best friends, here for the wine, women, and so long._

**Romeo**  
Kings of the world, way up on high   
Locked in their towers of gold where they lie   
Dreaming of land, wars they’re desperate to fight  
How could they know

 **All  
** That we’re the kings of the night?

 **Benvolio**  
Kings of the world are not content  
With riches they have, with lands heaven sent  
World on a plate, yet they’re always alone  
While here our feast is for us all our own 

 **Montagues**  
Day by day we live, by night we love   
Free as the wind, the stars above   
We sing and dance and we belong  
To moment’s chance, to sweet life’s song   
Where friends are lovers, lovers friends  
In a refrain that never ends   
There is no wrong, there is no right  
The hour for love is tonight!

 **Mercutio**  
Powers-that-be, selling their souls  
Scheming for land, for gold, for total control  
Guarding their hearts away from love and its pains   
Fools that would fall for tricks they use for their gain

 **Romeo & Mercutio ** _(+ Benvolio)_  
Kings of the world love making war  _(Love making war)_    
To guard their assets, as in ages before  _(Ages before)_  
But let them brood and curse the wrongs they’d make right –  
The kings of the world are in revels tonight!

 **Montagues**  
Day by day we live, by night we love   
Free as the wind, the stars above   
We sing and dance and we belong  
To moment’s chance, to sweet life’s song   
Where friends are lovers, lovers friends  
In a refrain that never ends   
There is no wrong, there is no right  
The hour for love is tonight!

 **Romeo**  
By day we live  
By night we love, oh

_They dance with their respective partners, their Favorites, in a whirling rondo that seems to climb higher and higher in a frenzy._

**Montagues**  
Day by day we live, by night we love   
Free as the wind, the stars above   
We sing and dance and we belong  
To moment’s chance, to sweet life’s song   
Where friends are lovers, lovers friends  
In a refrain that never ends   
There is no wrong, there is no right  
The hour for love is tonight!

 _As the chorus continues, they do their solos:_

**Romeo**  
By day we live  
By night we love, oh

 **Benvolio**  
There is no wrong  
There is no right 

 **All**  
When all that matters is tonight

 **Romeo**  
It’ll be tonight

 **Benvolio**  
We are the kings, kings of the world

 **All**  
We are the kings that rule the night  
Ahh…

 **Montagues (Final)**  
Day by day we live, by night we love   
Free as the wind, the stars above   
We sing and dance and we belong  
To moment’s chance, to sweet life’s song   
Where friends are lovers, lovers friends  
In a refrain which never ends   
There is no wrong, there is no right  
The kings of love are tonight!

_The song ends, and they freeze into their positions. Then they laugh and mill about. Mercutio is up on a stool or something high, and whistles for quiet. He is the de facto leader of that crew and commands them easily._

**Mercutio** : Friends! Tonight we dance! _All cheer_. 

 **Benvolio** : Whoo, where at?

 **Mercutio** : At the Capulets!

 **Romeo** : But we’re not invited, are we?

 **Mercutio** _(slyly)_ : We are now.

_The Montagues cheer at that. One of them starts handing out masks._

**Romeo** : How will we get away with it? The Capels will make mince meat of us. 

 **Mercutio** : It’s a masked ball, ‘Meo. That’s the beauty of it. We’ll go for some wine, some dance, laugh at my fop cousin trying to woo what’s-her-face, and be off with those Capel cats none the wiser. Least of all my uncle. Everyone to your masks! _For one of the Montagues have been handing out masks._ Let’s tear up this town.

 **Benvolio** : Hurry, or we’ll be too late.

_They cheer and exit, except Romeo, who lingers behind._

**Romeo** : I fear…too early.


	8. I Fear (J'ai Peur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo has a bad feeling about all of this. It doesn't help matters that Death is there and wants Romeo's D - his death, that is.

_Romeo is struck with a premonition. He doesn’t seem to know what to make of it. Death enters, sinuous, a predator stalking her handsome prey. She is ready._

**Romeo**  
Here is the feast, the dance, the song  
Where you, my friends, and I belong  
And yet it’s strange; does no one feel  
That time has halted and congealed? 

Is there a reason or cause for this  
That I stand now on the abyss?  
And should I dare tonight foretell  
The coming tempest, the start of hell? 

_Death moves in quickly. She raises her hand as if to control him, like a puppet. It seems to work for a moment – but then Romeo turns and breaks the unseen connection. Death is displeased, but not surprised. She knew the Montague boy would be a challenge. That’s why she likes him._

I fear, I fear  
Our light shadows on the ground  
Will be forever bound  
That the stars who were our guides  
Will soon brush us aside 

But why  
This pain, this fear  
Why do I fear?  
That our world will disappear  
That we would one day go too far  
That an ice-world waits for us  
Where just wind plucks our guitar 

_A battle then commences. Death and Romeo at times mirror each other, at times confront each other. Romeo faces her squarely, as if she is the incarnation of his fear. He doesn’t know, of course, that she means his death. Their dance is at times tense, at times languid. Sometimes it even gains a suggestive, erotic-sexual charge, as when Death caresses him, brushing her fingers on his cheek._

My brothers, friends, whom I hold dear     
We’re in the summer of our years  
Yet don’t you see, why don’t you fear  
The winter’s chill of Death is near? 

We laugh and joke and we do so  
As kings of all, of kings of old  
But lo, the famous Romeo  
Is now obsessed, as if I know... 

I fear, I fear  
The future that awaits   
The uncertainty of our fates  
I see dreams turn to stone  
Lost for good in the unknown  
It’s near! 

I fear, I fear, why do I fear?  
That in folly we have gained  
The fury of the fates  
And for playing this game  
We’ll realize too late  

Oh, I fear

I see dreams turn to stone  
Lost for good in the unknown  
I fear, oh, I fear 

That the stars we thought our friends  
Will lead us to the end  
It’s near! 

Our end…

_Romeo finally succeeds in breaking from Death and put some needed distance from her. He breathes hard. It takes a lot out of him. Death keeps her distance and waits. Fate is on her side, after all._

**Benvolio** _(off-stage)_ : Hurry, Romeo! Come on.

 **Mercutio** _(off-stage)_ : The hell are you waiting for? We’ll be late.

 _Sure enough, his friends call for him off-stage. He hesitates, looks at the mask in his hand. A determined look comes over him. He puts on his mask and exits. Death stays as the beginning bars of_ The Ball _begins, dancing. She opens the ball._


	9. The Ball (Le Bal 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dansez! Chantez! On danse ensemble! The ball is underway, everyone is dancing, having a good time, mostly. But Death is never far, and a great romance awaits...

_Scene: The Capulet estate. Masked guests in colorful costumes enter. Juliet is introduced to Paris by Lady Capulet. Tybalt and his Favorite have a silent argument: He wants her to distract Paris. The Favorite is reluctant, but he pleads with her, and she relents. All the characters are matched with their respective pairs._

_They dance. Tybalt is constantly switching partners to get near Juliet. His Favorite distracts Paris successfully; he is a bit of a flirt, as it turns out. Mercutio and Benvolio dance with their respective Favorites and dick around. Lady Capulet flirts with every guy she comes across, attracting a bevy of admirers including the Prince; Lord Capulet tries to curb her flirtations. Romeo skirts around the edges of the ball, dancing mostly with Rosaline. Death haunts Mercutio and is keen on getting Romeo and Juliet together at all costs. She commands the shifts in music and the choreography._

_Romeo and Juliet see each other just before the instrumental break center stage. Death is between them, drawing them together. They stretch out their arms to each other, but they’re pulled away by Rosaline and the Poet respectively just as the acrobatic dancers arrive and do cool tricks. The partygoers applaud them. Lady Capulet's admirers lift her up in the air. Juliet meets with the Mute and tries to sign her excitement to her before she is pulled away again by Tybalt._

_Romeo breaks away from Rosaline. He asks one of the Montagues, Balthazar, who she is. Determined, he rejoins the dance, trying to get close. Juliet is led by her mother back to Paris, but Juliet switches and partners up with her mother's lover. Romeo watches her dance from upstage, kneeling. The dancing intensifies. Juliet spins away from her partner. Romeo meets her, grabs her hand. Death stops the ball._


	10. First Sight (L'Amour Heureux)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight! Romeo and Juliet meet and everything is raw, magical chemistry - sometimes even literal magic. But alas, such things cannot last for long...

_They gaze at each other, rapt. The attraction is immediate, intense. Almost as if compelled, Romeo leans in. Juliet leans in as well and they nearly kiss, their lips brushing – only for Juliet to pull back at the last moment, putting some needed distance between them. She is flushed with pleasure, and tries to compose herself. Romeo is dazed, in awe. The near-kiss seems to burn in the air between them._

**Romeo**  
She comes as from a haze  
A dream of silk and lace  
There she is   
There is the one  
There, like a sun  
Like a life now begun   
Now she’s come... 

 **Juliet**  
There’s fire in his gaze   
And wonder in that face   
What a flame!   
That burns in the night    
That burns with a light  
Of an angel of delight  
He burns bright... 

_They circle around each other, longing to be near each other, but anxious as well. Their movements mirror each other. Death is pleased, in command. She dances throughout their verses. For a moment, she controls the rest of the dancers. The scene has turned into a kind of waking fantasy._

**Romeo**  
Will you say you love me too?   
That from now on, it’s me and you  

 **Juliet**  
Will you say you love me too  
For all of life, will you be true?  

 **Romeo**  
Say that you’ll be near, my love   
Till the end 

 **Juliet**  
Say that you’ll be here, my love   
Till the end 

_They stretch out their hands towards each other, and they clasp hands._

**Both**  
Say that someday you’ll be mine   
Beyond the world, beyond all time  
Love is here, and all is right  
Love has come to us tonight 

_The chorus does a beautiful vocalise during the instrumental interlude. Romeo and Juliet dance with their palms together before separating for their second round of verses._

**Romeo**  
Say that you will love me too  
That from this night, it’s me and you 

 **Juliet**  
Say that you will love me too   
Until the end, you’ll always be true  

 **Romeo**  
Will you say you’re mine, my love   
Till the end?  

 **Juliet**  
Won’t you say you’re mine, my love   
Till the end?   

 **Both**  
Say that someday there will be  
A greater place for you and me   
You are here, and all is right  
Love belongs to us tonight 

_They kiss passionately._


	11. The Ball 2 (Le Bal 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...For here comes Tybalt, who has seen them kiss and doesn't take this well. This causes a scene, but thankfully Lord Capulet has seen nothing. Tybalt is on a mission, though. Watch out, Romeo...

_Tybalt breaks from the dancers and witnesses Romeo and Juliet’s kiss. He flips his shit. He separates them and the other dancers notice._

**Tybalt** : Who are you? 

 **Juliet** : Tybalt! 

 **Tybalt** : I’ll kill you! 

 **Capulet** : Tybalt! 

_Benvolio pulls Romeo away, and Lady Capulet, Juliet. Capulet moves in._

**Capulet** : What is this commotion? 

 **Tybalt** : There was a man with Juliet.

 **Capulet** : You make a mutiny among my guests with your fantasy? _To the gaping partygoers._ Continue the ball! 

 _Ball 2 continues, though with a dark undercurrent. Tybalt pursues Romeo, dark suspicion forming. His Montague radar is going haywire. Other dancers are getting wise too; they start getting adversarial over perceived Montagues, including Benvolio and Mercutio. They try to drag Romeo away, but he breaks off._ _Juliet is dragged by Lady Capulet to Paris again. She keeps looking for Romeo. She tries to appeal to her mother, who disregards her. Tybalt goes up behind Romeo, reaching for his mask –_

_The acrobats come on again, and Romeo manages to evade Tybalt. Afterwards, Juliet joins the Nurse._

**Juliet** : Nurse, tell me, who is that boy? I need to know!

_Tybalt finally sneaks up to Romeo and takes off his mask. The Nurse sees._

**Nurse:** It’s Romeo Montague, your enemy’s son!

 **Juliet** : No! 

_Her shout stops the ball in its tracks. Tybalt’s face darkens._

**Tybalt** : Montague! 

 **Juliet** : No...

_She falls, hand outstretched to him, his to hers. Slow-motion Ball Reprise. The dancers slowly dance away, almost melting away like shadows, closing the scene. Romeo and Juliet are the only ones frozen in place. Death moves, though, and through the other dancers, whom she controls, she closes the ball – and the scene._


	12. They Can't See Me (C'est Pas Ma Faute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Capulet and Tybalt have a tense argument. Capulet pulls out his trump card, though, and Tybalt is defeated, though left embittered over his role as the Capulet defender.

_Scene: Outside the Capulet ballroom, probably a room in the estate. Tybalt enters, fuming, with Lord Capulet at his heels._

**Tybalt** : Montagues! At our house! Uncle, did you see him touch her? I’ll kill him! 

 **Capulet** : Tybalt, for goodness’ sake, calm yourself, you’re in choler. 

 **Tybalt** : Calm myself? A Montague’s taken liberties with your daughter and you beseech me be calm!

 **Capulet** : Utter nonsense. You see things that aren’t there. Reflect, Tybalt. The Prince forbade any more fighting, and I won’t have any more blood on my hands if I can help it. 

 **Tybalt** : It was Romeo Montague.

 **Capulet** : The more reason, then, to keep away. Do you think the dogs will stand for it if their heir were killed as well? You lay a finger on that boy, it’s open war. Do you want that to happen? 

 **Tybalt** : That dog was kissing her. 

 **Capulet** : I saw nothing. 

 **Tybalt** : By this hand, uncle! 

 **Capulet** : You’re a brave man, Tybalt. But it’s time you learned to pick your battles. Your father would not have wanted you to risk your life on trifles.

 **Tybalt** : My father was my father. And I am Tybalt. 

_But Capulet has said the magic word. He knows, of course, how to handle him. Tybalt is shaking, but for a different reason altogether. He turns away in impotent fury. Capulet leans back, satisfied._

**Capulet** : Forget the boy, and keep the peace. At least for now. Do we understand each other?

 **Tybalt** : Yes, uncle. 

_He exits. Tybalt is left breathing hard, in emotional turmoil. He looks at his ring. His father’s._

###  **They Can’t See Me (C’est Pas Ma Faute)**

**Tybalt**  
My father fought till the end  
Or so they say  
My life changed for the worst  
That fateful day  
They spoke of law and justice  
But in the end  
It fell on me, with him gone,  
To bring their end 

The words they gave me as a boy  
I understood  
“What they want is hate and war  
You’re on the side of good  
They took your father’s life, but you still live  
So you can’t have mercy now  
You can’t forgive 

“Hush  
Don’t you cry now  
Fight  
For what’s right now” 

They can’t see me  
They can’t hear me  
For them I fight and I condemn  
But all I have, I owe to them 

They can’t see me  
They don’t know me  
I’m but their fool, their arm, their sword  
Still, I obey my honored lord 

They can’t hear me  
They’ve locked and silenced up my voice   
They can’t see me  
They never gave me any choice  
The flame of vengeance here inside  
Born of hate and pride

_In the instrumental interlude, Tybalt throws his dagger on the floor in disgust. The dagger glitters with the Capulet signet._

They can’t see me, oh  
No, no, no 

They can’t hear me  
They’ve locked and silenced up my voice  
They can’t see me  
They never gave me any choice  
The past is all I’ve ever known  
Grown up on my own 

_Energy spent, he calms down, breathing hard. He looks at the dagger, picks it up again._

Father loved me till the end  
Or so they say  
My life changed for the worse  
In the worse way  
My father gave his life, so I could live  
So I can’t have mercy now  
I can’t forgive… 

_He sheathes it. His face hardens once more. He exits, with renewed purpose._


	13. The Poet (Le Poète)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Poet comes to Juliet's balcony to warn her of the fate of all-too mortal love. In response, Juliet declares her love for Romeo.

_Scene: The Capulet orchard at night. Juliet is on the upper stage, in her bedroom daydreaming about Romeo. The Mute tries to speak to her, signing, but Juliet is just not there. Below, the Poet enters, still as mysterious as we last saw him. Juliet seems to hear him as a disembodied voice. She draws to the edge, listening. The Mute tries to get her attention, without much success._

**The Poet**  
A new star lights before it dies  
Or so the fates foretold   
I see it in her eyes   
But flames of love grow cold  
Still, I pen my poet verse   
A tale of love and woe    
And I know  
I’ve known their vows, their songs, their rhymes  
Their madness and their light  
I’ve seen them countless times  
Forever fall from sight  
And you  
Now love has come for you  
And like my poet rhyme   
You bide your time... 

_Juliet signs a dismissal of the Mute. The Mute exits. Juliet turns to the Poet, addressing him._

**Juliet**  
You know the words that lovers swear  
You voice their ecstasy and woe  
So, Poet, tell, what use is there  
Of life without my Romeo?   
It was my fate to love him so  
I’ve a love of my own   
You know the world, its hope, its strife  
You speak its tongue, so you should know  
So Poet, say, what good is life  
If there is life without Romeo?   
The world is mine tonight alone  
I’ve a love of my own   
I’ve a love of my own 

And should the world turn its back  
If I go ‘gainst my father 

Let the world spurn me back,  
I don’t fear its choler   

I’ve a love of my own!

 _Spoken._ So now you see, Poet. I defy the world tonight. 

For I’ve a love of my own...

_The Poet gives up, resigned. He exits._


	14. The Balcony (Le Balcon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet muses aloud about her newfound love, which Romeo overhears. They have a romantic, productive exchange in her balcony.

_Juliet appears on her balcony proper, looking up at the stars, radiant. Romeo enters stage left, and for a moment he is so enraptured by the sight of her, he just stands there. Then, realizing where and who he is, he moves up against the balcony wall._

**Juliet**  
Which is the star above me  
To whom I owe his love for me?  
Among those stars, who ruled it so  
That it’d be you, my Romeo?  
Renounce your name, denounce your line   
And swear for always that you’ll be mine  
Or if you won’t, I’ll doff my own   
And I’ll be yours alone  
Don’t let their hate in choler   
Kill what we have together   
How well the stars must laugh, I know  
That it’d be you, my Romeo 

 _Romeo stares up at her,_ _as if drunk with the joy and wonder of it all_ _. This night just keeps getting better and better. He decides to tease her by remaining hidden. Juliet, hearing him, is alarmed, and looks around._

 **Romeo**  
Which is the god above me  
To whom I owe her love for me?  
Among the lot, who had it set  
That it’d be you, my Juliet?

_He reveals himself. Juliet is beside herself at the sight of him, but also a little anxious. What if they hear him? He is singing pretty loud._

If I must plea, beg, argue, fight  
I’d do it all, to win the right  
To love and to that love be true  
I’d do it all for you  
  
**Both**  
So let them fear each other  
So long as we’re together  
Though we can’t put past wrongs to rights  
Our story’s love starts tonight

 **Juliet**  
So let them still play their game

 **Romeo**  
Ours is more than a name

_He begins to climb the balcony, meeting Juliet._

**Both**  
Which god or star above me  
To whom I owe your love for me?  
The fates above have ruled it so  
For Juliet and her Romeo  
The stars above are blessed tonight  
The heavens bless our love tonight  
The world awaits our story yet  
Of Romeo and Juliet... 

_They kiss passionately._

**Juliet** : You came.

 **Romeo** : I’m here.

_They kiss again. Juliet breaks it off._

**Juliet** : Oh, this is madness. If my father or Tybalt find you here –

 **Romeo** : Let them find me here. I’d rather die by their hate than live without your love.

 **Juliet** : Do you say that often to every girl you woo?

 **Romeo** : Only one. You.

 **Juliet** : Look, Romeo. Let this night pass and tomorrow I’ll send my nurse to you. If you still want me then, you’ll tell her when and where our marriage will take place. And I’ll follow you now till the end of the world. 

_They kiss again._

**The Nurse** _(off-stage):_ Juliet!

 **Juliet** : I come, Nurse! _To Romeo._ But if you don’t want me or don’t mean well, then I beg you. To quit your suit and leave me my grief.

_Romeo kisses her. This kiss is more meaningful, like a promise._

**Romeo** : Send your nurse by nine. I’ll respond.

_He climbs down._

**Juliet:** Romeo!

_He turns, but Juliet has forgotten what she wanted to say, if she ever wanted to say anything. She just doesn’t want him to leave._

**Juliet** : Until tomorrow.

_He understands. They do the outstretched-arm thing._

**Romeo** : Until tomorrow.

 _He exits. The balcony and Juliet fall into shadow_.


	15. For Love (Par Amour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Romeo and Juliet exchange words of love, there is another, brief skirmish between the Montagues and Capulets. Romeo tells Friar Lawrence of his newfound love, but the Friar proves reluctant - nothing a little long-distance love duet can't overcome, though.

_Scene: A street. The Montagues enter, still in their ball costumes, chased by Capulets._

**Tybalt** : Flank them. Don’t let them escape!

_They fight. Tybalt’s favorite grabs him._

**Favorite** : Don’t do this.

 **Tybalt** : Enough.

 **Favorite** _(low_ _,_ _bitter)_ : What, you think fighting Montagues would make Juliet love you any better?

 **Tybalt** : I said enough!

_Rosaline rushes in to help one of the Montague females, only to be thrown aside. A Capulet female, shocked by this, offers a hand to her, but Rosaline hastily gets up, rejects it. Mercutio and Benvolio get out of the way of the action._

**Mercutio** : Damn Capels.

 **Benvolio** : Where’s Romeo? Did they get him?

 **Mercutio** : I doubt it. Otherwise, they wouldn’t bother with us. Hés probably escaped. Come. Let’s lose these cats.

_He whistles, and the Montagues retreat._

**C.M** : Cowards.

_They exit. Transition quickly to:_

_Scene: Friar Lawrence’s chapel. Romeo enters in a hurry._

**Romeo** : Friar Lawrence! Friar!

_Friar Lawrence enters._

**Friar** : Romeo! Up so early or down so late? 

 **Romeo** : Oh, Friar, I’m in love! 

 **Friar** : Again? 

 **Romeo** : I mean it this time. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone. 

 **Friar** : I believe you, my son, but tell me. Who is she?

 **Romeo** : Juliet!

 **Friar** : What Juliet? 

 **Romeo** : Is there no other who deserves my love? 

 **Friar** : Of course, my son, all the Juliets in town deserve your love. 

 **Romeo** : Don’t tease me, Friar. There’s only one who does. And she’s a Capulet. 

 **Friar** : Capulet? 

_He eyes him to see if he is joking. But Romeo nods, serious._

**Friar** : Romeo, if anyone finds out, they’ll hunt you down. Don’t you realize who she is?

 **Romeo** : She is my love. That’s all that matters. 

 **Friar** _(heavily)_ : Ah, love. 

_He turns away. Romeo is confused, frustrated. Juliet appears on the upper stage again._

**For Love (Par Amour)**

**Friar  
** Love can bring you to madness 

 **Romeo  
** But what man would settle for less?

 **Friar  
** God is where my heart lies

 **Juliet  
** All of love lives in his eyes

 **Friar  
** Men in love often suffer

 **Romeo  
** What’s the use of life without her?

 **Friar  
** Love is pain and heartbreak

 **Juliet  
** I would brave death for his sake 

 **Romeo**  
I would make our lives a wonder  
Knit our souls in one forever  
Help us, then 

 **Juliet  
** Bind our names as one 

 **Both**  
Let whatever will come  
Come for love 

 **Friar  
** Love’s a tempest inside us 

 **Juliet  
** Love’s the evening star that guides us 

 **Romeo  
** In the night before us 

 **Both  
** Without love, nothing’s for us 

 **Friar  
** Without love 

 **Romeo**  
Your heart belongs to God  
Mine belongs to Juliet   
If each must pay the price  
Tell me, what is my debt?  
I ask you, father, please 

 **Juliet  
** On my knees, I implore 

 **Both**  
To marry us today  
Put an end to this war 

It’s time now to decide  
If you’ll stand for our right  
The time to stem the tide  
And to join in our fight  

 **Romeo**  
Oh, how I long to live  
With Juliet as my bride  
And hear the sweet lark’s song  
In the dark by my side 

 **Both  
** Help us, please… 

_Romeo kneels in front of the Friar at the chapel altar. The Friar gives the sacrament to Romeo._

**Chorus**  
If through love you can give life  
Then someday you can live life  
For your love  
Fate will be our guide  
And with Fate on our side   
We can live 

 **Friar, Romeo, & Juliet  
**For our love...

 **Friar:** So be it. Bring Juliet to the chapel this afternoon. If your resolution still stands, I’ll marry you both.

 **Romeo** : Thank you, Friar, thank you!

_He exits, and so does Juliet. The Reprise begins. The Friar begins slowly, but with growing conviction._

**Friar**  
If through love you can give life  
Then someday we can live life   
Oh, Lord defend  
We can change our fate  
Break the chains of hate, then   
We’ll forgive... 

_He exits._


	16. Ugly or Beautiful (Les Beaux, Les Laids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio, Benvolio, and the Montagues tease the Nurse and her mute servant. The Nurse is fuming, but Romeo's response to her errand all but makes up for his friends' rowdiness.

_Scene: Verona’s public square. Mercutio and Benvolio are with the Montagues who loll about, bored or just chilling._

**Mercutio** : Where the devil is Romeo? Could have used his help last night instead of ditching us.

 **Benvolio** : As if. ‘Meo doesn’t have a fighting bone in his body.

 **Mercutio** : Benvolio, why don’t you go look for him?

 **Benvolio** : Oh God, not you too. 

 **Mercutio** : No matter. He’ll show up eventually.

 **M.M** : He must be in love.

 **M.F** : That’s when he usually disappears. 

 **Mercutio** : Maybe he was with that piece we saw him with at the ball. Probably the daughter of some fat-cat count. 

 **Benvolio** : Or a mogul. 

 **Mercutio** : Well, we must all put our baubles into holes, eh, ‘Volio? 

 **Benvolio** : You got it! 

 **Mercutio** : Well, technically, Romeo’s got it. 

_Montagues laugh as the Nurse and her servant, the Mute, enter. They laugh more at the sight of them._

**Mercutio** : A sail, a sail! 

 **Benvolio** : Two! The Capulet nurse with that cute mute girl. 

 **Nurse** : Mute girl. My fan.

_The Mute gives her the fan._

**Benvolio** : Yes, good Mute, hide her face, do us all a favor.

_They laugh. The Nurse bristles but decides to take the high road._

**Nurse** : God gi’ good day, gentlemen. 

_The Montagues titter at the Nurse’s prim archaisms._

**Mercutio** _(mockingly):_  God gi’ good e’en, madame! Pray you, sirrah, what is your pleasure? 

 **Nurse** : I seek a gentleman by the name of Romeo. 

_A chorus of ohhhs. They all jump to the same dirty conclusion._

**Mercutio** : A pimp! A customer! A lover?

 **Nurse** : That’s _none_ of your business!

 **Benvolio** : Poor guy, even he’s not that desperate! 

 **Mercutio** : Careful, ‘Volio! This cat’s on fire. She’ll burn everything in her path!

_They laugh. The Nurse, bristling, points her fan like a weapon at Mercutio’s neck, and then at all of them._

###  **Ugly or Beautiful (Les Beaux, Les Laids)**

**The Nurse**  
Ha, ha, ha  
Laugh the fools around  
Ha, ha, ha  
Rolling on the ground  
They don’t understand   
What they cannot feel   
And that is why these pigs squeal:  

Ha, ha, ha!  
Empty-headed knaves!  
You two would go  
Laughing to your graves   
Bunch of spoiled kids  
Think they know it all  
But pride will go  
Way before the fall  
And good riddance too!  

 **Benvolio**  
Ha, ha, ha  
What a sight, I’m touched  
Methinks the hag  
Doth protest too much  
If it’s Romeo  
You’ve come lusting for  
He will always rise  
For a pair of eyes  
And a good ol’ screw 

 **Montagues 1**  
Ugly or beautiful  
We want the same things too  
Though we pretend we’re good and true  
Deep down inside, we want love too  
Do what you shouldn’t do  
Screw what you shouldn’t screw  
But don’t pretend you’re good and just  
All you do is justify your lust 

 **The Nurse**  
Ha, ha, ha  
Mangy dogs, go to!   
I’ve always known  
What they say is true  
Bunch of callous youths  
Think that love’s a game  
Love is so much more   
Than a one-night flame  
Not that you would know 

_As Mercutio mocks the Nurse, Benvolio mocks – and flirts with – the Mute._

**Mercutio**  
Ha, ha, ha,   
Do you hear this hag?  
It’s enough  
To make yourself gag  
Sentimental fools  
Mix up love and lust  
All there is in life  
Is ol’ Cupid’s thrust  
It’s just libido 

 **Montagues 2**  
Ugly or beautiful   
We want what we can’t get   
We burn from want and from regret  
Though we pretend we’re virtuous yet  
Flesh’s king and rules us all   
All hear sweet nature’s call   
And even when we try our best  
We know we’re no different from the rest 

 **Nurse & Mercutio**  
Ugly or beautiful,  
We are the same  
We want to claim our love/We want the flame of love 

Ugly, beauty  
It’s the same

 **Montagues 1**  
Ugly or beautiful  
We want the same things too  
Though we pretend we’re good and true  
Deep down inside, we want love too  
Do what you shouldn’t do  
Screw what you shouldn’t screw  
But don’t pretend you’re good and just  
All you do is justify your lust 

 **Benvolio (Solo)  
** What we do  

 **Mercutio (Solo)  
** Who we screw 

 **Montagues 2  
** Ugly or beautiful   
We want what we can’t get  
We burn from want and from regret  
Though we pretend we’re virtuous yet  
Flesh’s king and rules us all   
All hear sweet nature’s call   
And even when we try our best ( **Nurse** : Try our best)   
We know we’re no different from the rest 

 **Mercutio & Benvolio  
**We’re all the same ‘cause love’s a game 

 **Nurse**  
Love’s so much more than just a flame... 

_She pushes Mercutio and Benvolio to the ground, where they roll around, laughing with the rest of the Montagues. The Nurse, confident that she has had the last word, fans herself with a dignified air, though huffing with exasperation. The Mute struggles to escape from her tormentors, signing expletives at them._

**Romeo** : Benvolio, Mercutio!

_Romeo enters, bursting in as he does, with a flower._

**Benvolio** _(hastening towards him)_ : Romeo! Finally! Man of the hour. Everyone’s looking for you. I’m looking for you, your mother is looking for you, and now this Capulet nurse and her mute are searching for you. 

 **Romeo** : Nurse! 

 **Nurse** : Filthy dogs! You think I’m one of your sluts? I’ll show you! _She points her fan at some Montagues, who are teasing the Mute. She looks downright scary._ Let the mute girl go. 

_They let the Mute go. The Mute continues to curse at them in sign language. She’s a feisty one. Mercutio is rolling around on the ground, because Mercutio._

**Mercutio** : Roooooomeo! The Capulet Nurse is here for you! She wants you! _Hip thrust._ She longs for you! _Another hip thrust._ She lusts for you! _Another hip thrust._ Don’t do it, Romeo, you’re too young to go for stale!

 **Nurse** _(chasing them away)_ : Filthy dogs! Knaves! Ruffians! Scoundrels! _Beat._ Assholes! 

 **Mercutio** _(to Romeo)_ : Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!

 **Benvolio** _(to Romeo)_ : Don’t do anything Mercutio would do!

 _Laughing, the Montagues exit, still mocking. Benvolio blows a kiss to the Mute, who catches it and makes as if she_ _’s_ _about to throw it away. Instead, she keeps it, looking around. Romeo, who has been laughing at his friends’ antics, attempts to sober up faced with a fuming Nurse. The Nurse is heaving, her dignity affronted._

 **Nurse** : Ay me, oh God-a-mercy! Oh, it’s true what they say, these Montagues are dogs. _To Romeo._ No offense. Did you see them, how they spoke, abusing a poor old servant so? Mute, tell him.

_The Mute signs something perfunctory, along the lines of “Your friends are assholes.” Ad-libs are encouraged in this one._

**Nurse** _(not really paying attention)_ : Yes, exactly, thank you, Mute.

 **Romeo** : They mean no harm, Nurse. Their bark is worse than their bite, I assure you. 

 **Nurse** : Ha. Well said.  _Beat. She seems to look at him in a new light. She circles him, looking at him up and down._ So _._ You are Romeo, are you not? 

 **Romeo** : Yes, Nurse. 

_The Nurse brandishes her fan like a weapon (she does this a lot) at Romeo, approaching him._

**Nurse** : Now, Romeo, before I fulfill my errand, a word of warning. If you aren’t serious in your intentions towards my lady...if you intend, that is, to…

_But she needs help to put this delicately, so she turns to the Mute. Big mistake. The Mute signs something along the lines of “If you plan on being a fuckboy, fuck off.” Ad-libs are also encouraged in this one._

**Nurse** : To lead her into a fool’s paradise, let’s say, then mark me, youth: For this the very last you’ll see or hear of my lady. I warrant you. 

 **Romeo**   _(giving her his flower)_ : Nurse, commend me to Juliet. Tell her to come this afternoon to Friar Lawrence’s cell. He will marry us and I’ll take her there as my wife. 

_The music of Now She Falls In Love begins. The Nurse is stunned. The Mute is delighted. The Nurse is so beside herself, she can hardly speak._

**Romeo** : Will you tell her?

 **Nurse** : Of course, I will! 

 **Romeo** : Thank you, thank you, Nurse!

_Kisses her hand and exits. The Nurse gestures towards the Mute, fluttering, overexcited._

**The Nurse** : Handsome boy, beautiful boy! Mute, go to Juliet, quickly. Tell her I'm coming. 

_The Mute exits. The Nurse becomes wistful. She gazes down at the flower in her hand._


	17. Now She Falls In Love (Et Voilà Qu'Elle Aime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nurse is overwhelmed with maternal feelings for Juliet. And so are we. Overwhelmed with feelings, I mean.

**The Nurse**  
Fifteen years it’s been  
Since I became a nurse  
A fussy thing, she was  
For months, a peckish curse 

But when I saw her smile  
Her darling eyes aglow   
I prayed to God above  
Her life be filled with love   
Now it’s time to let her go  

Now she falls in love   
Now she’s lost in love  
Now she takes her chance   
Now she dares to try 

And though I’m no one at all   
Not a mother she’d call  
Though she and I are not the same  
We are bound by more than name 

Now she falls in love   
Now she’s lost in love  
Now she falls in love  

Stars are in her eyes   
As bright as those above  
You may call it unwise  
Still, I know what it’s like to love  
And with their marriage vow  
This ancient hate can cease  
We’ll break its chains at last  
Leave behind what’s past  
Juliet could live at peace 

Now she falls in love   
Now she’s lost in love   
Now she dares to try  
Now she dares to fly  

I am there and I know   
How she longs for him so   
Despite my fear, I’ll be her guide  
I’ll be there by her side  

Now she falls in love   
Now she takes her chance  
Now she takes her dance  
Now she falls in love  

And though I know why   
For love you hurt, for love you die  
God give me strength to light her way  
Guide her till her wedding day  

Now she falls in love   
Now she’s lost in love   
Now she falls in love  

Now she falls in love...

_Enter Juliet, cloaked._

**Juliet** : Nurse! 

 **Nurse** : Juliet!

_She hides the flower behind her back._

**Juliet** : I can bear it no longer. What did he tell you? What says my love? 

 **Nurse** : Who, my dear? 

 **Juliet** : Nurse, don’t leave me in suspense. What says Romeo? Tell me, and let me be satisfied. 

 **Nurse** : Ah, Romeo. Him. Well. I must say, my dear, you have very strange tastes in men.

 **Juliet** : Oh God. 

 **Nurse** : Granted, as looks go, he is... _Pause as she tries to come up with a family-friendly description of Romeo’s looks_.  _She fails._ Well, it’s not to be talked on, anyway. And for a Montague, he is a flower of courtesy. But Paris, now – 

 **Juliet** : Oh, not this again.  _She turns away._

 **Nurse** : – Now _there’s_ a man! A gentleman, my lady, of the first house. _Sobers, looks down at flower in hand_. And yet, will he love you as much as Romeo does?

_Juliet turns to her. The Nurse holds out the flower to Juliet. Juliet sees it, and slowly realizes. Joyed, she takes it and hugs the Nurse._

**Nurse** _(tender)_ : Go, girl, to Friar Lawrence’s cell. Your love awaits. Serve God.


	18. To Love (Aimer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love. It really is lovely. Romeo and Juliet get married in a gorgeous wedding hymn. Nothing can ruin this day. Not even...spoilers.

_Scene: The church. Juliet and the Nurse move way stage right, watching. The stage changes to reveal an altar with some steps, and Romeo and the Friar. Romeo, very handsome in white, bounds, nervous, eager, upstage. Juliet does a bit of teasing of her own, a kind of payback for his antics in the balcony scene, and stays out of sight. She brings the Nurse along, who indulges her. Romeo’s first verse, then, is him musing to himself, looking around for Juliet._

**Romeo**  
To love, what can be greater?  
Than love in all its glory  
Than rising, to touch the stars,  
The heavens, to make our story? 

_Juliet reveals herself for her verse. The Nurse has taken her cloak, revealing a beautiful wedding dress, preferably white or light pink. The moment he sees her, he bounds over to her, taking her in his arms, kissing her hand._

**Juliet**  
To love in all its splendor   
Two souls that find each other  
And, burning, they bind together   
In love, in passion’s wonder 

_They hold hands and move center stage._

**Both**  
In love, we’re strong together  
Lovers, attend our prayer  
We’ll pledge to one another  
Our lives, our souls forever 

_They go up to and kneel at the altar, and Friar Lawrence marries them. Dancers in white, like angels, appear at the upper stage. Death is among them, but not even her presence can mar this scene. Besides, in that moment, she is less than Death, almost indistinguishable from the angels of love around her._

**Chorus**  
To love, what can be greater?  
Than love in all its glory  
Than rising, to touch the stars,  
The heavens, and make our story? 

To love in all its splendor   
Two souls that find each other  
And, burning, they bind together   
In love, in passion’s wonder 

_Romeo and Juliet go down the dais steps, taking center stage. The Nurse joins the Friar and they watch them, smiling. The lovers embrace, only breaking off for their solos._

**Chorus  
** To love beyond this lifetime ( **Juliet** : A love beyond life)  
Passion that gives your love life ( **Juliet** : That gives my love life)  
The courage to brave the nighttime  
For love, we live beyond life 

To love what can be greater ( **Romeo** : Greater in love)  
Two hearts that found each other ( **Romeo** : Together in love)  
The world now shall know their story   
Two lives, now bound forever 

In love…

_They kiss passionately. A shower of white rose petals flutter down over them. It is a perfect moment._

_...Until you look up. It was Death who released the flower petals, expectant. Triumphant._

END OF ACT ONE.


	19. Word Is On the Street (On Dit Dans La Rue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Verona is Verona, rumors of Romeo and Juliet's not-so-secret love affair are everywhere. Mercutio and Benvolio confront Romeo and attempt to persuade him to leave her, but he refuses. Drama ensues.

_Scene: Verona’s square. The Montagues gather at the bottom half of the stage while Capulets occupy the top half. Whispers pervade the atmosphere. One Montague meets another Montague._

**M.M**  
It’s the strangest thing  
Esther told me just this morn  
Our Romeo’s attached  
Come, guess his latest fling

 **C.F**  
That evening they were seen  
Arm in arm the whole soirée! 

 **M.M  
** They say she acted loose  

 **C.F  
** The bastard got his way! 

 **All**  
Beneath the full moon that night  
In the garden at the door,  
They talked and kissed till light  
And most likely even more!  

 **Tybalt  
** No, that can’t be! 

 **All  
** I have heard that rumor ‘round 

 **Tybalt  
** How can that be? 

 **All  
** In the market, over town 

 **Tybalt  
** No, that can't be!

 **All  
** They will flee Verona soon 

 **Tybalt  
** It just can’t be! 

 **All**  
By tomorrow afternoon  
No, that can’t be 

 **Tybalt  
** Have you heard what they say in town? 

 **Lady Capulet  
** Don’t you go there!  

 **Tybalt  
** That Juliet’s messed around? 

 **Lady Capulet  
** Utter nonsense! 

 **Tybalt  
** We can’t allow the Montague 

 **Lady Capulet  
** Don’t you go there! 

 **Tybalt  
** To still live if this be true! 

_He exits in high dungeon with the other Capulets. The scene switches to the Montagues._

**M.M** : The Capulets are furious. 

 **M.M** : They’re planning an attack! We saw them –

 **M.M** : The rest are in on it, they’re led by Tybalt.

 **M.M** : We have to protect ourselves!

 **M.F** : Against all of them?

 **Mercutio** _(interrupting)_ : Oi! _They quieten._ All this for a Capel skirt?

 **M.M** : She’s more than that, mate. She’s heir to the man himself.

 **Mercutio** : _Beat_. Tybalt.

 **M.M** : They spent the night together!

 **M.M** : He betrayed us!

 **M.F** : After everything they did to us –

 **Mercutio** : Enough! Let me think. Damn it, Romeo.

 **Benvolio** : There’s still a chance it may not be true.

 **Romeo** ( _off-stage_ ): ‘Volio! ‘Cutio!

_Enter Romeo quickly, flushed. All murmuring instantly ceases; everyone looks at him stonily, accusingly. Mercutio crosses his arms. Only Benvolio approaches, looking both relieved and anxious._

**Benvolio** : Romeo, mate. Where you’ve been?

 **Romeo** : Sorry I disappeared, but – things just happened so quickly –

 _Then he reads the atmosphere. He sobers up_.

 **Romeo** : There’s something you should know. 

 **Mercutio** : And there’s something you should know. Romeo.

_The Montagues raise a din, which Mercutio brusquely silences with a gesture. For the first time, he resembles his uncle, the Prince. He exchanges a grim, significant look with Benvolio, silently settling on their strategy of intervention: Good cop/bad cop._

###  **Word Is On the Street (On Dit Dans La Rue)**

**Mercutio**  
Word is on the street  
That our Romeo’s good as dead   
For his stupid little fling   
The Capels want his head 

 **Benvolio**  
Word is, you’re in love  
Your name’s been through the mud  
Both families are ashamed  
And Tybalt’s out for blood 

_Romeo, hearing this, turns away. Mercutio and Benvolio follow._

**Both**  
But you, you’re walking on air  
Are you list’ning, don’t you care?  
Get your feet back on the ground  
And face what’s going down  

 **All  
** You had no right! 

 **Romeo  
** What do you know of right? 

 **All  
** You were out of line! 

 **Romeo  
** When all you’ve cared for is to fight 

 **All  
** You’ve betrayed us! 

 **Romeo  
** Call it treason if you must 

 **All  
** You have failed us!  

 **Romeo  
** But I have not betrayed your trust 

 **All  
** Inconceivable! 

 **Romeo  
** Believe all you will of me 

 **All  
** Unbelievable! 

 **Romeo  
** But I love her and she loves me 

 **All  
** You are shameless! 

 **Romeo  
** The only thing I ask from you 

 **All  
** This is madness!  

 **Romeo  
** Is to accept and love her too 

 **Mercutio**  
Fine, you had your screw  
Now the only thing to do   
Is leave this pretty face   
Or live with your disgrace 

 **Benvolio**  
It’s not too late to try   
To repent and rectify  
Break off with Juliet  
Deny you even met 

 **Both**  
But you, you’re playing with fire  
With this so-called grand desire  
Get real and face the hate  
Or it's your head on their plate 

 **All  
** You had no right! 

 **Romeo  
** So is this your grand advice? 

 **All  
** You were out of line! 

 **Romeo  
** Ditch the girl or pay the price? 

 **All  
** You have been had! 

 **Romeo  
** If you think I’ll leave her behind 

 **All  
** You have gone mad! 

 **Romeo  
** You’re the ones out of your mind

 **All  
** You had no right! 

 **Romeo  
** Ever since the night we met 

 **All  
** You are shameless! 

 **Romeo  
** I know I’m meant for Juliet 

 **All  
** This is nonsense! 

 **Romeo  
** But anyway, it’s far too late 

 **All  
** This is madness! 

 **Romeo  
** To sacrifice my love for hate 

_He moves to a platform, Mercutio and Benvolio on either side._

**Benvolio & Mercutio  
**You know we never played their game 

 **Romeo  
** I’ll never play their games of hate 

 **Both  
** But don’t give your enemy your name! 

 **Romeo  
** That we’re in love, it was our fate 

 **Both  
** When all the girls in town want your flame 

 **Romeo  
** It’s not the same 

 **Both  
** Have you completely gone insane? 

 **Romeo**  
Let come what may  
I won’t betray  
Betray her love  
My love 

 **All  
** He has gone mad! 

 **Romeo  
** We have been through thick and thin 

 **All  
** He has been had!

 **Romeo  
** We’re still the kings we’ve always been

 **All  
** You’ve been reckless 

 **Romeo  
** But this is not another game 

 **All  
** You’ve been feckless 

 **Romeo  
** She is not a one-night flame 

 **All  
** Play with fire  

 **Romeo  
** I can watch my back and more 

 **All  
** Capel ire 

 **Romeo  
** All can be just as before  

 **All  
** Do you see him?   

 **Romeo  
** But don’t think for a moment I 

 **All  
** Do you hear him? 

 **Romeo  
** Will consent to say I lied 

 **All  
** We have lost him 

 **Romeo  
** I haven’t turned my back on you 

 **All  
** It’ll cost him 

 **Romeo  
** And who I am, I owe to you 

 **All  
** Lay it out now 

 **Romeo  
** But let us make the matter clear 

 **All  
** Say it out loud

 **Romeo  
** I won’t be without her here

_He stomps on the platform for emphasis. The Montagues start._

No! I won’t betray her love  
I won’t be without her love  
I’ll always, always  
Always choose her 

 **All**  
He has gone mad  
He has been had  
He has gone the gad  
He has gone mad 

 **Romeo  
** I won’t lose her 

 **All**  
He had no right  
He betrayed us  
He deceived us  
He has failed us 

He had no right! 

_They freeze, pointing at him or otherwise facing him, circling him. Romeo exits, storming out. Benvolio, concerned, starts as if he wants to follow, but Mercutio restrains him. They exit the other way._


	20. Now's the Day (C'est Le Jour)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt is raring for a fight, but first he has to deal with his long-suffering girlfriend and Paris, the latter of whom adds assault to injury. Damn him. Damn them all. But above all, damn that Romeo Montague.

_Scene: The Capulet estate, probably outside. Tybalt enters, in rage, of course, buttoning up his sleeves, with his Favorite at his heels. A silent argument ensues: She is trying to persuade him, pleadingly if vehemently, not to do what he is about to do. She throws him his locket with Juliet's likeness at him. She tries to hold him, caress him, but Tybalt turns away from her, brushing her away like an irksome fly. She stays, though, anxious._

**Paris** : Tybalt, well met.

 _For Paris has entered_ , _looking suave and untroubled as usual, probably with a goblet of wine in hand. The Favorite retreats, bowing._

 **Tybalt** : Paris. What is your will?

 **Paris** : Your lady aunt bid me inquire you if you’ll attend mass tonight.

 **Tybalt** : As we always do. Why?

 **Paris** : She said something about a vigil. _Tybalt freezes._ For the Lord Montague as well.

 **Tybalt** : Is it that time yet? _Beat._ Tell her I’ll be there. Is that the end of your business?

 **Paris** : My, you’re prickly. _Beat._ Don’t tell me you believe these wild rumors about Juliet.

 **Tybalt** : It is none of your business, Paris, what I believe.

 **Paris** : Because people will talk. That’s all they ever do here. _Almost to himself._ Sweet Juliet and Mercutio’s friend, the gigolo. What a lark. Content yourself, Tybalt. My lord of Capulet pays it no mind. Why should you?

_He exits. Tybalt finally lets out a bit of his seething anger._

**Tybalt** : Fop! I’ll deal with you later.

_The Favorite, lurking in the scene, comes forward now to try her persuasion again. She is again rebuffed, down on her knees. As Tybalt cynically muses, other Capulet women enter, one of them comforting the Favorite._

###  **Now’s the Day (C’est Le Jour)**

**Tybalt**  
I was but ten when Father said   
The Lord made women for our pleasure in our beds  
I took my first, a brothel curst  
And maid or whore, I filled my store and slaked my thirst  
Fair, black, or brunette   
I took all I could get  
Took all except   
Sweet Juliet  

For years and more  
Like none before  
I hid my longing, saw suitors thronging at her door  
But now they say she loves that son of Montague   
And now no force alive can keep me from my duty 

Now’s the day  
Now’s the time  
He will pay  
For his crime  

So Juliet, you’ve chosen ill  
Your lover’ll make a splendid kill  
I’ll wound him like she   
Has wounded me  
And when I’m done  
Romeo shall quit this life before the day’s won  

And yes, it’s true,  
She never knew   
I stepped aside, I bit back pride and hid my rue  
But though she’ll never know, I’m loath to see her used  
To let the gigolo her innocence abuse 

_At this point he joins the rest of the Capulets, who gather about him, also angry. One of them gives him his armor, which he dons._

**Capulets**  
Now’s the day  
Now’s the time  
Now he’ll pay   
For his crime! 

 **Tybalt**  
Today the thunderclap will light  
Our glory in this final fight  
Spill blood as you will  
But leave me the kill  
The fight has begun  
Romeo shall quit this world before the day’s done

_Some Montagues start coming in, only to be met by threatening Capulets. They exit, retreating hastily._

**Capulets** _\+ Tybalt_  
Now’s the day ( _My heart betrays me)_    
Now’s the time _(I cannot help my ways)_  
Now he’ll pay _(I seethe with jealousy)  
_ For his crime _(But I’ll be ready today)_  

 **Tybalt**  
It’s true, then, what the poet said:  
The greatest love can leave you dead   
Romeo, keep guard!   
Today I’ll tear out your heart   
And very soon you shall see  
You’ll know the rage of a man torn apart! 


	21. The Duel (Le Duel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tybalt searches for Romeo, but Mercutio knows how to push his buttons, and boy, does he push them. Romeo arrives and tries to stop them with Benvolio's help, but Death is there, of course, and where there's Death...

_Rumbling thunder._ _The Montagues with Mercutio and Benvolio have entered, Mercutio head of the lot._

**Mercutio** : Well, well, well. The Capel cats and their prince. Come for another round? 

**Tybalt** ( _putting on his fighting gloves_ ): I’m not surprised to see you, Mercutio. If the bitch is here, the master can’t be too far off. 

**Mercutio** : My, you _have_ been practicing. Did you think of that on the way here or did it take a good week? 

**Tybalt** : My business is not with you, Mercutio. I seek Romeo.

**Mercutio** : Oh, Romeo! _Montagues laugh._ Well, that’s new. I’ve seen you look for many things, Tybalt. Glory, fortune, confrontation. A woman on occasion. But Romeo? Never. Whatever could this mean?

**Tybalt** : I am not in the mood for this. Mercutio, tell me where he is! 

**Mercutio** : Out for a walk, picking flowers. I hear one flower in particular has tickled his fancy. Word is she’s been a long favorite of yours as well. 

_Benvolio tries to hold Mercutio back, shaking his head in warning, but Mercutio shakes him off._

**Tybalt** : Don’t, Escalus!

**Mercutio** : Why so sore, Tibby? Jealous a Montague stole a girl you wanted from you? Or could it be, now that you want Romeo so much, you’ve stopped sniffing around your cousin’s skirts? 

**Tybalt** : Enough! 

_The Capulets lurch forward in a battle stance and the Montagues mirror them._

###  **The Duel (Le Duel)**

**Mercutio**  
Tybalt, Tybalt  
Tybalt, you’re through  
Look now, Tybalt  
Here’s what I’ll do  
I’ll rip out your heart  
I’ll tear out your soul  
I’ll fix you up, I’ll swallow you whole  
So good Prince of Cats, let’s play with knives  
With one little cut I’ll one of your lives  
Tybalt, you’re done  
Tybalt, you’re screwed

**Tybalt**  
Mercutio, you little fool  
You’re a third-rate poet, a chattering tool  
A clown and a sop, a prancing buffoon  
But that mouth of yours will be silenced soon  
Since the day we’ve met  
I’ve longed for this hour  
I’ll soon enjoy yet   
Watching you cower  
Mercutio, I’ll finish you!

**Romeo**  
Stop, you fools! Are you mad?  
You don’t play games with Fate   
Don’t give in to your rage  
And revive ancient hate    
End this now! 

**Chorus**  
Live  
Time now to live  
Time to forgive   
Live and let live

Live  
Time to defend  
Time to make end  
And put to mend

Give   
Give each the right  
Free from the night  
Don’t let them fight

**Romeo**  
This hate’s not worth  
The price of your lives  
Break off, go to  
Throw down your knives

**W/Benvolio**  
Live   
Time now to end   
Hate   
Or this is your end 

**Chorus** _\+ Romeo_  
Live  
Time now to live  _(Live, oh)_  
Time now to give   
Time to forgive   
Live  _(Live_ )  
Time to befriend ( _Give_ )   
Time now to mend  _(Live)_  
And make amends

**Romeo**  
Part, you fools, you are mad   
You don’t play games with Fate, no ( **Chorus** :  _Think of your lives!_ )  
Let’s make amends, let’s heed the call  
Or death will come to end us all

**W/Benvolio**  
Live  
Before it’s too late  
Give  
Not into your hate  
Oh

_Tybalt seizes his chance and goes for Romeo, for the kill. Mercutio saves Romeo in time, and holds him back, away from Tybalt._

**Mercutio**  
He’s hated us for far too long  
No, Romeo, this ends today  
This is the last this cat will wrong  
Keep guard, or he’ll make you pay 

**Tybalt**  
Don’t interfere in our affair  
You hypocrite, as if you care  
You long to see me dead, so your way is clear  
But now this is the day both your ends are near

**Both**  
Live   
Live for the fight   
The world will prove us right – now!

_Mercutio and Tybalt fight._

**All**  
Live  
Give  
Live   
Give  
Live   
Give

_Romeo comes between them just as Mercutio and Tybalt attack. They freeze into position, all three of them locked. The Montagues and Capulet chorus too freeze for their final verse._

Live  
Time now to choose  
Time now to stand  
Fight or refuse

Give  
Time to defend  
Time to amend  
All this will end

_Tybalt withdraws, and Romeo too. Mercutio stands, with a knife in him._

Live!  
Give!   
Live! 


	22. Mercutio's Death (La Mort de Mercutio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercutio's wound is fatal. He says some touching last words to Romeo before he meets with Death. Blind with grief and rage, Romeo kills Tybalt.

_Mercutio falls. Death approaches, eerily still and composed._

**Romeo** : Mercutio!

 **Mercutio** : A plague on both of your houses! They’ve peppered me well and good now. _He pulls out the dagger from his stomach and throws it aside._ I’m food for worms.

 **Romeo** : The hurt can’t be much, let me –

_He stops at the sight of Mercutio’s wound._

**Mercutio** : See? A scratch. Hell, it’s enough. _He stumbles._ Why the hell did you come between us, ‘Meo? I was hurt under your arm.

 **Romeo** : Mercutio, I’m –

 **Mercutio** : No, don’t say you’re sorry. It’s for children to be sorry. And Juliet loves a man, no? _He leans towards him._ Love her, Romeo. She will give you what no woman ever will for me. Don’t let my death be in vain. Goodbye, Romeo.

_He falls and Romeo catches him._

**Benvolio** : No, Mercutio!

 **Romeo** : Mercutio!

###  **Mercutio’s Death (La Mort de Mercutio)**

**Mercutio**  
I end in the dust  
But I end by your side  
My friend, don’t be scared  
It’s time for me to die  
Will you remember me  
Will any even care?  
If we meet once again  
On the other side, up there? 

_He gets up, defiant, and goes near Death, who waits._

Wage all the war you must  
But leave me, set me free  
I die here in the dust  
But I die like a king  
I curse the Capulets  
I damn the Montagues  
Romeo, don’t forget:  
I did this all for you 

_Death embraces him, as if to kiss him – but at the last moment merely breathes on him and flings him away. He falls and Romeo catches him, crying out. But it’s too late. Mercutio is dead in his arms. Death moves on to a stunned Tybalt, embracing him._

**Romeo** : Mercutio...brother...‘Cutio, don't leave me...Don’t leave me...Mercutio!

Now who’ll ever know  
The love you showed  
Now you’re gone? 

God, what is it worth  
Life here on earth? 

Oh  
No! 

_Rage seizes him. He runs, picks up Tybalt’s dagger._

**Romeo** : Tybalt!

 _He knives a stunned Tybalt, whom Death pushes onto Romeo. Capulets swarm to protect Tybalt, but it’s too late_. _Tybalt falls, lifeless. The Capulets push Romeo away. He lies on the ground, stunned and hollowed-out._

 **Romeo**  
God, what is it worth  
This hell on earth? 

_He drops the dagger._

**Romeo** : Goodbye, my friend. Goodbye.


	23. Vengeance (La Vengeance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Capulets and Montagues arrive and cry out to avenge Mercutio's and Tybalt's death. Romeo defends himself. The Prince gives his sentence.

_Alarum and din. Benvolio seizes Romeo and spirits him away just as the Capulets start in on him, heading to the upper part of the stage. The Capulets try to follow, but they are blocked by Death, who joins Benvolio and Romeo up. The Prince, his train, and patriarchs enter, Lady Montague and Lord and Lady Capulet. Lady Montague falls to Mercutio’s side. Lady Capulet cries out for Tybalt the moment she sees him, his Favorite crying over his body. She rounds on her husband, her lover restraining her._

**Lady Capulet** : You! Husband. Where were you when Juliet was growing up? Where were you when I grew old? Where were you when they killed my brother, as they did his son? I want vengeance! Will you demand it or must I? For once in your life, will you be a man!

 **Lord Capulet** : Silence, woman!

_Sings._

What is the price   
That he must pay for murder and vice?  
What is the fate   
Of he who dared to kill with his hate?  

 **Lady Montague**  
Don’t blame my son  
He did what the law would have done  
The law had decreed  
That Tybalt give his life for his deed 

 **The Prince**  
For this to end  
And for the rule of law to defend   
I need the truth    
Of what happened... 

_Romeo, on the upper part of the stage, speaks out. The Montagues gather to him, calling out for him. The Capulets look stonily, hatefully at him._

**Romeo**  
I didn’t want, I swear to you   
For things to turn to such an end  
I’m to blame for his death, it’s true   
But I was there, he killed my friend  
And all I did was stand by  
And watched him bleed, watched him die 

_He moves to another part of the stage, angry through his grief._

You would foist on us the blame  
When all you’ve taught us is to hate   
We three are pawns of your power games  
Their deaths, too, should be on your slate   
You turned us to dumb mimes  
That carry out your crimes  
Oh! 

 **Lady Capulet** : Liar! Liar!  

 **All**  
What is the price?  
One has to pay for murder and vice 

 **Capulet  
** What is the price?  

 **All**  
What is the fate  
For those who dare to kill with their hate? 

 **Lady Capulet & Lady Montague  
**His hate! 

 **All**  
What is the price  
That he must pay for murder and vice?  
What is the fate  
For he who dared to kill with his hate? 

 **The Prince**  
All this must end  
And truth and justice law must defend  
No more of pride 

 **W/Chorus**  
I’ll decide now/Choose your side now  
What is the price? 

 **The Prince** : People of Verona. Once again you have soiled our streets with blood, with _my_ blood! Am I your fool? Am I the king of beasts, of men who’ve lost their reason? _He turns to Romeo._ You have broken my decree, Romeo. As such, I could demand your death –

_Immediate din, a chorus of nos, from the Montague side. The Prince silences them with a brusque gesture._

**The Prince** : Instead, you are hereby banished from this city. If you are ever caught walking these streets again after sundown, that dawn will be your last. _To all._ If anyone dares give aid to him, their intervention will receive the like penalty in the eyes of the law. _He looks pointedly at the Montagues, but also at the Capulets, who stiffen._ Those who sympathize with a murderer are no better than one in my eyes. Dispose of your dead. Away. 

_He exits. The families gather their fallen. Mercutio is handled by the Montagues, who consider him their own, and the Capulets with Tybalt. Tybalt’s and Mercutio’s Favorites weeps bitterly. Lady Capulet is in pure grief, and turns away from her husband. Benvolio and Romeo grasp each other’s hands in farewell. Juliet enters._

**Juliet** : Tybalt!

_She cries over his body. The Nurse looks at her sadly. She is holding Tybalt’s gloves._


	24. Duet of Despair (Duo du Désespoir)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nurse and the Friar, with the Montagues and Capulets joining in, lament over their own's deaths.

**Nurse**  
Ev’ry day, a little worse  
Ev’ry day, the same old curse  
Juliet, my dear, be strong

How could things have gone so wrong?  
Oh, if only I could ease your pain  
To console you, to explain

 _As Juliet despairs, Death approaches her, stroking her hair covetously – only to be prevented by a protective Poet. They have a silent stand-off, and even begin to dance with each other as the Nurse begins the chorus._ _The Nurse is spotlighted here, intensely focused, as the Capulets gather up to exit with Tybalt’s body hoisted up high._

God up on high  
Can you tell us why  
This world is so cruel  
And so cold inside?  
Then  
Show us some small sign  
This is part of your design  
God, why must we live our lives in fear?  
Whom do we call if you’re not here?  
Must we stand by and watch our men die?

_The Capulets exit and the scene switches to the Montagues. The Friar and Romeo take center-stage._

**Friar**  
The Prince has saved your life  
In sending you away  
They’d have bled Verona dry  
If you’d have been free to stay

Oh, take heart, my son, and flee by day  
We’ll find some other way

God up on high  
Can you tell us why  
This world is so cruel  
And so cold inside?  
Then  
Show us some small sign  
This is part of your design

_He meets the Nurse here, who has entered for both their solos. They hold hands._

**Both**  
God, we’ve put your lives into your care  
To you we call, but you’re not there  
And you stand by and watch our men die 

_Both the Montagues and Capulets enter this time in a funeral procession, with Mercutio and Tybalt raised on high, for the showstopper number._

**All**  
God up on high  
Can you tell us why  
This world is so cruel  
And so cold inside?  
Then  
Show us some small sign  
This is part of your design  
God, why must we live our lives in fear?  
Whom do we call if you’re not here?  
Must we stand by and watch our men die?

 _Repeat Chorus + Solos._  
  
**Juliet  
** Oh God

 **Nurse  
** How could things go wrong?

 **Romeo  
** How the world is wrong

 **Nurse  
** Tell us why 

 **All**  
This world  
Is so cruel  
And so cold inside 

 **Romeo & Benvolio  
**How have things gone wrong 

 **Juliet & Nurse**  
How the world is wrong  
How the world, oh 

 **All  
** This is part of your design 

God, we’ve put your lives into your care  
To you we call, but you’re not there  
And you stand by and let our men die 

God…

_They disperse and exit with the transition music. Before he exits, the Poet has another stand-off with Death, briefer this time. Death dances. Night falls._


	25. Song of the Lark (Le Chant de l'Alouette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet have their wedding night, bittersweet for them both, before saying farewell. The song of the lark, that divides night from day, has separated them as well.

_Scene: Juliet’s bedroom. Romeo and Juliet are in bed together, kissing. At the English horn’s introduction, Romeo raises his head. It is the lark. He sits up, reluctantly, and so does Juliet._

**Romeo**  
It’s time, Juliet   
The lark has sung, the day’s near  
I must depart or end here  
My love, be strong for me 

**Juliet**  
Do not go, Romeo   
You just mistook the nightingale’s song   
It’s many hours and the night’s long   
So love, be here for me  

Without you near  
Without you here  
How can I be? 

Hold me   
Love me  
Give me strength till morning  
Tell me there will be  
A place for you and me  

**Romeo**  
Love you  
Love you  
All of life, I’ll love you  
You need me, so I’ll stay  
I’ll face the garish day  
I’d rather brave the fight  
Than live without your light 

**Juliet**  
Love, no! Love, go  
Don’t let them find you  

**Both**  
Love you  
Love you  
Till the end, I’ll love you  
Until the night’s end  
Until our light’s end 

_They kiss passionately. An errant wind blows, as if in the tumult of their passion._

**Both**  
Until the night’s end  
Until our light’s end 

Always...

_They kiss again, embrace. The Mute enters, signing frantically. Juliet starts._

**Juliet** : My mother’s coming!

_They dress quickly._

**Romeo:** I’ll write you when I arrive.

**Juliet** : Stay yet.

_They kiss again, embrace._

**Juliet** : Will we be together again?

**Romeo** : Of course we will. Forever.

_The Nurse enters, hurriedly._

**The Nurse:** Juliet. Your mother.

**Romeo:** I’ll come back for you. Soon.

**Juliet** : Soon…

_They give each other one last kiss. He exits. Juliet falls, in agony, on her bed. The Mute consoles her, but the Nurse is looking off, troubled. And conflicted._


	26. By Morn (Demain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Capulet agrees to let Paris marry Juliet. Drama ensues as Juliet takes her stand.

_Enter Lord Capulet and Paris below._

**Lord Capulet**  
Dear count  
I’ve time to think on your proposal  
My friend   
I lay my means at your disposal 

She’s been off, bewildered, strange  
Since Tybalt’s death, she’s changed   
But I know with you there  
She’ll come ‘round to your care

By morn   
His will be done  
I’ll make you my son

_They shake hands, embrace. Lady Capulet goes up to Juliet’s bedroom._

**Lady Capulet**  
My girl  
You know how well your father loves you  
Look now   
He chose a lord who’s worthy of you  
You’ll be wed tomorrow morn  
To the count, you must be sworn  
Think of it, a brand new life  
With you as Paris’ wife

By morn  
You’ll give your hand  
He will be your man 

**Capulet**  
High time that this were done

**Lady Capulet  
** High time she give a man a son 

**Both**  
So no more tears   
No doubts, it’s done   
You need not fear  
When the day comes 

By morn   
And all your life  
You’ll be his for life

**Juliet**  
Oh, Nurse _(_ **Chorus** : _By morn)  
_ They mean for me to marry Paris ( **Chorus** : _He’ll have her hand_ )   
Why, Nurse? ( **Chorus** : _By morn)_  
You know damn well I can’t accept this ( **Chorus** : _He’ll be her man)_

Oh, would I could die! ( **Chorus** : _You selfish fool, you dare!)_  
Better dead than live a lie   
Than to lie in his bed    
I’d take my life instead 

**Capulets**  
By morn  
No time to waste  
She’ll be his – make haste!

**Nurse**  
Juliet, how can you love him still?  
Think how poor Tybalt was his kill   
The years shall pass   
The pain will too  
You’ll come to love   
This new beau who

**Nurse with Capulet**  
By morn   
And all your life     
Will have you to wife

**Capulets**  
By morn he’ll have you to wife  
By morn he’ll have you to wife

**Juliet**  
Holy God  
Heed my prayer   
Call it off   
Are you there?   
  
**All**  
Be not proud  
Heed your lord  
Accept his will!   
  
**Juliet**  
No!

**All**  
By morn  
And all her life  
She’ll be his to wife...

_Juliet falls, sobbing, into bed. Lady Capulet, the Nurse, and Paris exit. They leave a bitter and ambivalent Lord Capulet on stage._


	27. To Raise A Girl (Avoir Une Fille)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Capulet begins a conflicted monologue on fatherhood. His conclusion: 1/10, would not recommend. Juliet, for her part, glimpses some hope, only to have it dashed. She's on her own now.

**Capulet**  
To raise a girl  
Like morning dew  
A little pearl  
Of palest hue

To raise a girl  
Bud on the bloom  
A wisdom too late  
A woman too soon

To raise a girl  
Green and unsure  
Cold ice and flame  
Bold and demure

To raise a girl  
Your goodwill’s a curse  
You try at amends  
And make it worse  
To raise a girl

She’s all I am  
All that I do  
My dove, my lamb  
My pain, my rue  
And I do damn  
The man she’ll have  
She is my life  
My love, my lamb

It drives me mad  
The love she’s had...

_Juliet, above, seems to hear this, and raises her head hopefully up at the beginning of Capulet’s verse. Would her father change his mind? But when he curses her lovers, her face becomes pained, angry. She exits, fleeing. Capulet, who notices, turns back to the audience and continues his dark meditation._

To raise a girl  
You fear and despise  
The thought that she’ll fall  
For a rake’s lies

To raise a girl  
You change for the best  
Your own reckless past  
Settled to rest  
To raise a girl

I hate the men  
Their roving eyes  
I’ve known their tricks  
I’ve said their lies

And fearing the day he’ll come   
At my door   
The one whom I’ll pick  
The one meant for her  
  
And on that day  
Forevermore   
I’ll close my heart  
And I’ll ignore  
My fears and doubts right to my core

To raise a girl  
You change for the worse  
Your effort’s a waste  
Your good she’ll curse  

Then comes the day she’s gone  
And I’ll know  
The knife of love  
The pain of letting her go  
  
And when I’m gone  
And laid to rest  
She will live on  
She’ll stand the test

And bring to light her very best…

To raise a girl  
Like morning dew  
A little pearl  
Of palest hue

To raise a girl  
Your good is her curse  
You try to do right  
And make it worse  
To raise a girl

To raise a girl...

_He exits. Stage darkens._


	28. Without Her (Sans Elle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo, banished to Mantua, thinks on Juliet. Juliet seeks out the Friar for remedy, and he comes up with a plan.

_Scene: The dark Verona streets near the chapel. Romeo enters from above, in Mantua travel garb. Lepers enter the stage._

**Romeo**  
Shadows  
Fall around me  
Nighttime  
Closing ‘round me  
I’m seeing faces  
Hers bathed in purest light  
The tender traces  
Of love in her sight

_Juliet enters, cloaked and desperate below, looking for Friar Lawrence._

With her it’s heaven  
A peace that leavens  
A light, a haven  
There I am always free  
When she is near to me  
There’s no place I’d rather be 

With her

_Friar Lawrence enters._

**Juliet** _:_ Friar Lawrence! Oh, help me.

 **Friar** : Juliet!

 **Romeo**  
I’ve seen wonders

 **Juliet** : They want me to marry Paris

 **Romeo**  
For her

 **Juliet** : I’d rather die than be with him!

 **Friar** : Wait here. _Exits._

 **Romeo**  
I’ve made blunders  
Now I’m in this cage  
Exiled, locked, detained  
Burning inside with rage  
My patience fades and wanes  
But still I’ll be strong

 **Both**  
For they can’t end our song  
So let them say we’re wrong  
Love is where we belong  
Leave hate behind, leave war and strife  
Where there is love, there’s always life

 **Romeo**  
In Mantua, lost and roaming  
I feel a madness coming, growing  
Alone 

Shadows

 **Juliet**  
We’ll forget what’s in the past

 **Romeo  
** Fall around me 

 **Juliet**  
If we’re together, this can last

 **Romeo  
** Nighttime 

 **Juliet**  
Oh…

 **Romeo  
** Closing ‘round me 

 **Juliet**  
This will all be in the past

 **Romeo  
** I’m seeing faces 

 **Juliet**  
Soon I’ll feel your arms in mine

 **Romeo  
** Hers bathed in purest light 

 **Juliet**  
We’ll defy the fates’ design

 **Romeo  
** The tender traces 

 **Juliet**  
We’ll no longer play their game

 **Romeo  
** Of love in her sight 

 **Juliet**  
Our love will not prove in vain, oh…

 **Romeo**  
With her it’s heaven  
A peace that leavens  
A light, a haven 

 **Both**  
There I am always free  
When she/he is near to me  
There’s no place I’d rather be  
Oh…

_Friar Lawrence enters, with a vial._

**The Friar** : Juliet, listen to me. Return home. Give consent to marry Paris. Then, in your room alone, take this vial of potion. It will plunge you into a sleep…of death. _Juliet starts_. You will not move; your skin will turn pale and your blood cold. You will remain in this state for forty-eight hours. They will find you and place you in the Capulet vault. Meanwhile, I have a missive here to send to Romeo informing him of the plan. He’ll come to the vault and wait until you awake. The two of you will then flee to Mantua.

 _Juliet_ _reaches over to take it but he places a hand over the vial to restrain her._

Don’t take it unless you’re certain your courage won’t fail you.

_A sliver of hesitation comes over her, but she then hardens with renewed determination. She takes it, clutches at it as if it were her only lifeline._

**Friar:** Godspeed, Juliet. Good luck.

_Juliet kisses his hand in farewell and exits._

**Friar** : Benvolio.

_Benvolio enters, not at all his usual cheery self. He looks pale and withdrawn._

**Benvolio** : You sent for me?

 **Friar** : Take this letter to Romeo. It’s very important. _He hesitates for a moment, as if unsure how much to tell him._ It’s about Juliet.

 **Benvolio** : Juliet? _The Friar nods._ You can count on me. I’ll leave at dawn.

_He and the Friar exit._


	29. The Poison (Le Poison)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet takes her potion, which may as well be poison for all the good it does. She is discovered by her family, and believed to have committed suicide.

_Scene: Juliet’s bedroom. Juliet sits in bed, with the vial._

**Juliet**  
Where do those dreams of love  
Go when we’re gone?  
Their words, their flame  
Can they hope to live on? 

God, stand by me  
I turn to Thee 

Romeo, oh how they would  
How they try  
To make our love just a farce, just a lie

God, are you there?  
God, heed my prayer 

Romeo, we have to play  
To pretend  
And with this sleep-death  
Our troubles soon will end  
I'll die to live anew  
And soon return to you

_She drinks the potion, and begins to feel the effects almost immediately. Death enters, of course, and begins to draw the curtains of her bed._

**Shadows**  
Sleep deeply  
Dream sweetly  
Drift, go to him 

 **Juliet  
** Will he appear? 

 **Shadows**  
When you awake  
Your new life will begin  
If you awake...

_The vial drops to the floor. Juliet plunges into the sleep-death. Death glides down to the lower half of the stage._

_Presently the Mute enters. She tries to wake up Juliet, and is increasingly distressed when she doesn’t wake. She sees the vial on the floor and picks it up, lamenting. The Nurse enters._

**Nurse** : Mute? What is it?

_The Mute shows the vial. The Nurse understands immediately and picks up Juliet._

**Nurse** : Quick, get Lady Capulet! Juliet’s dead!

_The Mute exits and the cry of “Juliet is dead!” is raised. Lord and Lady Capulet enter._

**Lady Capulet** : Oh, woeful day!

 **Capulet** : Juliet!

 **Nurse** : Why, why have you done this?

_As the Capulets lament, the Prince enters, along with the Poet. The latter gives him a note – notice of Juliet's death. The Prince takes it, grim._


	30. Verona Reprise (Verona II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince comments bitterly on Verona's terrible life expectancy rate...and darkly implicates us, the audience, in this nightmare world. Benvolio is left with Death.

**The Prince**  
Another death by desperate hand  
Another love ground into dust  
The work of God, the work of man  
Both show themselves unjust 

There’s little faith or goodness here  
No hallowed bond of God and man  
To end this hate, to end this fear  
We need a higher plan 

For here you find, like everywhere,  
The same old fear, the same despair  
Why, then, are we tools for hate?  
Why are we the fools of fate?  

_Benvolio enters, and sees the Capulets lamenting._

**Benvolio** : No!

_He falls to his knees. Death approaches and begins to haunt him, as she does. The Prince is grim._

We are Verona  
Hopeless Verona  
Where present lives and present fate  
Are ruled by lines of ancient hate  
Where passion's fueled by passion's youth  
Where truth is myth and myth is truth  
A well of violence and lies  
Where we see hope that daily dies

We are Verona  
Helpless Verona  
Here hatred’s venom in its heat   
Bleed through our lives and through our streets   
Where each will one day pay the price  
And bear the final sacrifice  
So take a look through virtue’s veil  
We've made our paradise a hell... 

We are Verona...

_He exits and the Capulets fall into shadow. This leaves only Benvolio...and Death._


	31. How Can I Say? (Comment Lui Dire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio anguishes about how to tell Romeo about Juliet's death, breaking the audience’s heart in the process. He meets with Romeo, and, well, it goes just as you would expect. Death reveals her dirty trick to the audience.

**Benvolio**  
So many things I should have said  
And so many things I should have done  
But now the times we knew and loved are dead  
They’re gone 

Just yesterday we lived carefree   
Just as friends are wont to be   
Death has come at last to claim her all  
Now we live in shadow ‘neath her pall 

_Death, who is dancing, passes him and comes very close, almost close enough to…spoilers. Benvolio shudders._

We were the kings, we were as one  
Yes, but now those days are dead and gone  
And if only yesterday’s regrets  
Could be able to bring Juliet  
Back to life  
Back to his life 

How can I say  
Is there a way  
To soothe, console, explain  
How can I say  
That the girl he loves is dead  
That she took her life instead    
That there’s nothing he can do  
Just bear the pain and muddle through  
How to explain  
Things won’t be the same  
How can I say

Without my parents, on my own  
Verona’s streets became my home  
When you lose an old devoted friend  
You’re orphaned

There was a time Mercutio’s song  
Rang high and true – then things went wrong  
Now he’s gone and ‘Meo’s through  
Now I don’t know what to do 

We were the kings, we made a vow  
Yes, but now our world is over now  
And if by chance we could pay our debt  
Even so that won’t bring Juliet  
Back to life  
Back to his life 

How can I say  
Is there a way  
To soothe, console, explain   
How can I say  
That the girl he loves has died  
That there’s nothing left inside  
That the die of Fate’s been cast  
That Death has come for us at last  
How to explain  
He won’t be the same  
How can I say

But is there no hope?  
No other way?  
To tell him, to explain  
How can I say  
That the girl he loves is dead  
That she took her life instead    
That there’s nothing he can do  
Just bear the pain and muddle through  
How to explain  
We won’t be the same  
How can I say

How can I say...?

_Death retreats. Benvolio crumbles into a ball on the ground. Romeo enters, bounding._

**Romeo** : Benvolio! Thank God you've come.

 **Benvolio** _(rising)_ : Romeo –

 **Romeo** : I’ve been going crazy here. How is she, how’s Juliet? Did the Friar send you anything? 

 **Benvolio** : Yeah, I have it – _He pats, searches himself, but he finds nothing. The note is gone. A forbidding sign_. I – I must have lost it on the way. Look, Romeo –

 **Romeo** : How are things in Verona? But first, Juliet. How is she? Is she all right? 

 **Benvolio** : Romeo –

 **Romeo** : What is it? 'Volio, I know you’re hiding something from me. Tell me. Tell me! 

 **Benvolio** : Juliet is dead! 

_Romeo is stricken. He exits, Benvolio chasing after him, calling for him._

_Death is left on the stage. During this exchange, she has been uncharacteristically still, but now she moves deliberately forward with sinuous grace, barely restrained. Her face betrays her triumph. With a flourish, she takes out the Friar’s note. She had taken it from Benvolio earlier on. She shows it to the audience, who at this point should be screaming bloody murder. She begins cruelly, elegantly, to tear it apart. She lets the pieces fall on the stage._


	32. Romeo's Death (La Mort de Roméo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romeo joins Juliet in her tomb, and in death. Death is triumphant, but there is still one more loose end to tie...

_Scene: The Capulet crypt. Juliet lies on her slate, still in her sleep-death. She wears the same dress as in her wedding day. Romeo enters stage right, pale and drawn._

**Romeo**  
What have they done to you  
That you're gone?  
What have they done to you  
That you'd move on?   
I made you a vow  
I won’t forswear it now 

What have they done to you   
That you’d choose to  
Take your life far from me   
That I’d lose to  
The death now here for me?  

What have they done to you   
That you’d leave me  
The weight of their regrets  
My agony? 

I am done  
It’s over  
The life that was to come   
Gone forever   
My time here is through   
I cannot move on  
All I want is here with you   
To be near you, my sun  
Take your hand in mine  
We’ll soon be beyond time 

I am done  
It’s over   
For we’ll soon be as one   
In the aether   
In the warmth of her kiss  
In the light of her eyes   
I’ll live again for this   
In the blue of the skies  
I will find my Juliet  
For eternity   
In the beyond  

_Death comes behind Romeo, embracing him. For the first time, she is smiling._

I am done  
I go now   
The world is damned, it’s done  
All stone now  
There is nothing for me here   
I want nothing else but her   
What do I have to fear?  
All of life’s here with her   
I come, my Juliet  
For eternity   
In the beyond... 

_Romeo tips his head, closes his eyes. Death kisses him, steals his breath. After a brief struggle, he dies by Juliet's side._

_It’s midnight. The clock tolls twelve times. Death waits for Juliet to awake, like a snake near the platform._

_She stirs and wakes up._

**Juliet:** Romeo…you came. Oh, thank God. Come, wake up, we have to go or they’ll find us. Romeo, wake up. _She caresses him._ My love. Come, we must go.

_As she shakes Romeo, the vial drops from his hand to the ground. She starts, and stares at it for a moment. She turns to Romeo, shaking him again, this time more desperately. She is in denial._

**Juliet:** Romeo, don’t tease me like this. Say something. We must go. Wake up. Wake up. _Screams._ Wake up!

_She sobs. Death slowly straightens, like a cobra._


	33. Juliet's Death (La Mort de Juliette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet says farewell to this life, and joins her love in death. Death accepts them both as her own. It's over.

**Juliet**  
No more secrets, no more lies  
No more fear and no more hate   
If we once hoped they’d realize, then  
That time is gone, it’s far too late

Without you here the world is damned   
Why should I remain alone?     
My lover’s flame has turned to ash and  
All life around me’s turned to stone

Love  
Will find me there  
Love   
Will find me with you 

Beloved, beloved   
What’s life without you beside me?  
I love you, I need you   
So when the day begins anew  
They’ll find me lying here with you     
Oh Romeo, my Romeo  
At last we’ll be together  
Up on high I’ll meet you   
So when the light of dawn is nigh    
Your kiss shall be my last goodbye 

It’s true enough that we were fools  
To think you’d understand our love  
I’ll leave you to your hate, your rule then  
And join him in the world above

Love  
Wait for me there   
Love   
Will find me with you 

Beloved, beloved   
I come, don’t keep me waiting   
I need you, I miss you   
The day will find us beyond time  
Me in your arms and you in mine   
Oh Romeo, my Romeo  
At last we’ll be together   
I can’t be without you    
The world has nothing here for me   
I’m dead until death sets me free!

_She kisses Romeo one last time. Death approaches and gives her Romeo’s dagger, which she takes. She lifts it in the air and plunges it into her stomach. She doubles over, and falls beside him. She dies._

_Something in Death, a tension, perhaps, leaves. She is calm now, serene. She passes a caressing hand over them – a reverse blessing? – and breathes on them, as if her death-breath would lie on them like a frost. She retreats._

_Lights in the darkening stage. Friars have come with lanterns. The Friar enters quickly, and falls at the sight of their bodies. He begins to cross himself but then freezes. He can’t do it._


	34. Doubt (J'sais Plus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Friar has a severe faith crisis. The Montagues and Capulets discover the bodies of the lovers.

**Friar**  
Dear God, up there,  
If you can hear, if you care  
Have I a path, another choice?  
If not, then where’s your voice? 

For you I have denounced  
The secret sins men shield  
For you I have renounced     
The pleasures men can never yield  
But was I thus deceived  
That You were by my side?  
Should I blindly then believe  
You will always be my guide? 

I envy the apostles  
Those of faith who are devout  
I’m a man like the others  
Who in the silence doubts  
Losing his faith 

Dear God, above  
Did you say once that men should love?  
That they should love, and kill?  
Should I trust, then, in Thy will? 

For you I gave my life  
And left it in your care  
For you I’ve heard the strife  
In men’s voices lost in prayer  
I once had love to give  
I thought that you were just   
How can I hope to live  
So plagued by this distrust?  
Omniscient judge of men  
Let my torment finally cease  
I’m made of earth like them  
A mortal on his knees  
Going mad 

It’s true, I am to blame  
I thought we'd end this hate  
Can I cease to preach your name?  
Reject my chosen fate?  
You were my holy guide  
I’d knowledge to impart  
But the Scripture ink has dried  
And has died in my heart  
Almighty God of man  
Is this some secret part  
Of some omniscient plan?  
Am I meant to understand?  
Or kept in the dark?

_Montagues and Capulets begin to enter, as well as some major characters. Upon seeing the bodies, they cry aloud, lamenting. For most of them, Romeo and Juliet were friends, acquaintances, family, loves in their own right. Romeo’s Favorite takes it hard; she goes straight to Romeo, but is restrained by a Montague male. The Capulet cousins flock about Juliet’s side. The Poet enters solemnly, but pained. He bows his head over Juliet’s. Benvolio falls to his knees, completely stunned. His two best friends, his brothers, are gone forever. The Nurse enters, looking upon the dead body of her surrogate daughter._

Dear God, can you hear me?

Dear God, are you there?  
Show you can hear my prayer  
Or if our hopes were made in vain  
If not, you must explain 

Dear God

 **Nurse  
** I loved her as my own 

 **Friar  
** Speak to me 

 **Nurse  
** And now my world is stone 

 **Both**  
Why are the wills of men so weak?  
Why are the fates of men so bleak?   

 **Friar  
** Is there no reprieve from this… 

Doubt?

_He falls to his knees._


	35. Guilty (Coupables)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two houses, Montague and Capulet, are reconciled at last, at a great price. But there's life yet for Romeo and Juliet - in love.

_The whole cast is now on stage, gathered about the bodies of the dead lovers. The two matriarchs, Lady Capulet and Lady Montague, approach Romeo’s and Juliet’s tomb for their respective solos._

**Lady Montague**  
From this night and ever   
Our souls and hearts are severed  
How could we have stood by  
And let the best of us die?  
Now they’re gone, we realize  
That we must pay the price 

 **Lady Capulet**  
May their souls in heaven  
Forgive the wrongs we did them  
May the gods in choler  
Spare our son and daughter  
Let us, then, take our vow  
That this war will end now 

 **Lady Montague**  
Let the Lord’s will be done   
For her, my daughter 

 **Lady Capulet  
** For my son  

_Lady Capulet takes Lady Montague’s hand._

**Lady Montague  
** Where there’s hope, there’s life yet  
_(with_ **Lady Capulet** _)_ For Romeo and Juliet  

 **Ladies Montague & Capulet, Nurse**  
Let this our feud be done  
For her, my daughter, for my son  
Where there’s love, there’s life yet  
For Romeo and Juliet 

 **Chorus**  
Guilty, guilty   
The world will see  
What fools we’ve been!  
Guilty 

 **Nurse  
** In love, what can be greater? 

 **Chorus**  
Guilty

 **Benvolio  
** Now they’re together

 **Chorus**  
The world will see  
What fools we’ve been!

 **Lord Capulet**  
In love  
We find each other 

 **Chorus  
** The world shall see 

 **Friar  
** In love!  

 **Chorus**  
What fools we’ve been 

_The Montagues and Capulets slowly mingle with each other, reconciling. The Poet joins Death and offers his hand, which she accepts._

**The Capulets & Lady Montague, Nurse, Benvolio, Friar  
**In love, we can be greater 

 **Chorus  
** Guilty, guilty

 **The Capulets & Lady Montague, Nurse, Benvolio, Friar  
**We’ll come together 

 **Chorus**  
The world will see  
What we can be... 

 **The Capulets & Lady Montague, Nurse, Benvolio, Friar  
**In love in all its glory 

 **Chorus  
** Guilty, guilty 

 **The Capulets & Lady Montague, Nurse, Benvolio, Friar  
**We’ll share their story... 

 **Chorus**  
The world will see  
What we can be... 

 **All  
** In love! 

_Curtain._

THE END.


	36. Notes on Adaptation

Most of the characterization and stage direction of this version is based on the original French production, just tweaked a little. It surprised even me, how faithful the script came out to the French. Looking over previous rough drafts, I had actually tended toward the Revival and Austrian versions with Hungarian dialogue. But after many years of mulling over the show, watching and rewatching its many productions, it's still hard to beat the midsummer magic of the original production. So that became my template.

Some of the dialogue I based on the Hungarian, though heavily diluted of its Hungarian-ness, with an added pinch of heavily paraphrased Shakespeare where appropriate. I declined to drive the Shakespearean angle any further than the superficial and indeed, actually went out of my way to deviate from the Shakespeare at some points. The musical is definitely not Shakespeare's play with Presgurvic's music and it really shouldn't be staged that way. I think that was one of the major failings of the otherwise competent Italian production, and so I avoided it for this version.

My take on the speech is simple: Contemporary for the Montagues, more formal and Shakespearean for the Capulets and Paris. Mercutio can do both modes, as the Prince's nephew and a de facto Montague. The difference is cultural and not truly based on the setting, which I deliberately kept ambiguous. The Capulets are more firmly grounded in the old world of tradition and feudalism; the Montagues, governed more loosely by a fierce but emotionally weakened Lady Montague, are less organized, more haphazard, more modern. The difference should show in their fight choreography and costume: Rough and contemporary for the Montagues, more formal and stylized for the Capulets – when they don't mirror each other, that is, as they often do. After all, they are more alike than they think.

While the Hungarian version provided a potent explanation for Tybalt's trigger-happy ways – a backstory of his father's death at the hands of Montagues – no version has provided an in-canon explanation for Lord Montague's absence. My original idea is to connect both Tybalt's father's death and Lord Montague's absence as retaliation killings. Lady Montague being widowed and Lady Capulet losing her beloved brother therefore makes them more pro-feud than they ordinarily would, and gives more symmetry to the feud. This "La Haine," then, is more in line with the Hungarian, except less intense, reserving its original placement on the show. Their deaths bring about the recent revival of the feud, which forms the backstory of the musical. Romeo and Tybalt react differently according to their nature and nurture. His father's death makes Romeo want nothing to do with the feud; his father's death makes Tybalt, naturally more aggressive, encouraged by his grieving aunt, and lacking in ready males available, fall in line. Also, I see a considerable age difference between the two. Tybalt was around twelve when he lost his father; Romeo, eight years younger, was two. (Ages are completely arbitrary. Don't hold me up to them.)

The "favorites" or girlfriends for Romeo, Mercutio, Benvolio, and Tybalt are the same as the French and other versions. Simply put, they are female dancers they are paired up with. Romeo's Favorite is more of a hangers-on, pining for him, more or less unrequited. Mercutio's and Benvolio's are more conventional girlfriend-girlfriends. Only Tybalt's Favorite gets spotlighted. She knows about his love for Juliet as in the French, and while it angers her, she's the stand-by-your-man type. Tybalt's chauvinism and secret love for Juliet prevents him from heeding her warnings.

After carefully weighing matters, I decided to go with my original gut instinct and merge Rosaline and Romeo’s Favorite into one character after all, as in the French. The way I originally had it, with both of them separate characters, left too many unanswered questions. The Hungarian (somehow) got away with keeping Rosa a Capulet, and leaving her Montague fraternizing intact, but I don’t think it’d work too well here, the houses much more visibly segregated. Rosaline either as a Montague or a Capulet would be immediately apparent. Mercutio is the exception because he is really an Escalus and, well, Mercutio. Even the Prince is resigned to his Montague fraternizing. What immunity does the Hungarian Rosa have from reaping scorn and distrust from both the houses? Romeo loving a Capulet needs to be pretty serious, and fooling around with one in backstory, even a kind of minor Capulet outsider, muddles things. And so Rosaline here is a Montague, not-so-secretly crushing on Romeo as in the French. Romeo likes her fine, but it’s Juliet who really gets at him, of course, who gives him the lightning strike. That being said, the role is still very different than in Shakespeare, so I still keep the term Favorite on occasion.

Lord and Lady Capulet initially don't believe the rumors about Romeo and Juliet, although the fact that he is rumored to love Juliet would have done him no favors in "La Vengeance." However, when Capulet sees Juliet's fierce reaction against marrying Paris, far from her usual obedience, he realizes the rumors are most likely true. In the original French, it's not at all clear that the Capulets know about Juliet's relationship with Romeo, but a lyric line from Capulet's solo song is suggestive: "Et je maudis tous ses amants" (And I curse all her lovers). It was meant as a general sentiment common to fathers, but within the context of the show, it's intriguing. I decided to explore that possibility. It at least gives another layer to the Capulets' motivations in marrying her off to Paris, and added incentive for Juliet to dig in her heels.

I had always planned on keeping La Mort (fie on other productions for ditching her – except the Hungarian, which went in an entirely different direction), but the addition of the Poet came as a complete surprise to me. Something about the nameless out-of-story narrator of the original didn't sit too well with me, so I brought him back, as well as his song. Instead of the Poet talking about the state of the world, though, I had him deliver an oblique warning to Juliet about the fate of her mortal love as an attempt to save her. I think that was what the original French Poet was getting at anyway, and why Juliette responds the way she does. This serves as a mini parallel to Romeo's defending his love for Juliet against his friends. It was difficult to decide on this, as all productions but the Revival, Takarazuka and Italian have been content to cut him and his song out, but weighing it carefully, I decided the transition between Tybalt's bitter solo and the Balcony scene was a little rough and abrupt, and I was always fond of the sweet melody, the intriguing obliqueness of the French lyrics. My conception of him is that he is the closest thing to the Chorus in the Shakespeare play. In-universe, he is Capulet's scribe and part of the Capulet dancers, as in the French.

In the original French, the Nurse has a mute personal servant, La Muette, who is also Juliet's friend (the only production in which she has a servant, as far as I know, is the Hungarian, which brought back Peter from the original Shakespeare. Maybe the Takarazuka as well). I kept her as a parallel with Benvolio, especially in "Les Beaux, Les Laids" (Ugly or Beautiful), and because I ship her like mad with Benvolio. My script, my rules. Also, sign language in-show for the deaf or hard-of-hearing is a good idea.

And now (sigh) for the elephant in the room. In very specific, isolated cases, I did borrow a bit from Don Black's (in)famous English translation. Tybalt's "They Can't See Me" is a lyrical twist on the London version's "She Can't See Me," for example. The London also used a Verona reprise that the Austrian famously borrowed and placed after "Le Poison" (The Poison). I decided to go the Italian route, which placed it during and/or after the discovery of Juliet's "death," an effective change, I feel, almost cinematic. I am wary about reprises in a de facto operetta already with a busy score, but the Verona reprise gave me a chance to transpose a specific family feud to a more universal key. After all, as the French Prince cannily notes, Verona is no different than anywhere else. Violence, prejudice, provincialism, patriarchal machismo, extreme religiosity – these are still with us. I also adopted Black's "Word Is On the Street" title, though thankfully not his lyrics. Otherwise, I went my own way.

For a moment, I actually did plan on going the Hungarian route and adding in Paris' song and death, even forming a parallel with Mercutio's "La Folie" or "La reine Mab" in lieu of "J'ai Peur" (I Fear). I was close too - I really liked the idea of a new wave of violence erupting at Juliet's "death," with Paris egging them on. In the end, I decided against it. For one thing, it was too much Paris; while I feel sorry for the actor for having such a small role, I'm not that sorry. This is Romeo and Juliet, after all, not Romeo and Juliet and Paris Has Feelings Too. Some sassy dialogue and a brief scene with Tybalt, I think, suffices. He turned out pretty much like Hungarian Paris anyway, except I decided not to give much of an indication that he actually likes Juliet more than as a trophy wife. I'd leave his character up to the discretion of the actor. (Look at me, talking as if this would actually be staged! Ay, ay, ay). As for Mercutio's song, both "La Folie" and "La reine Mab" didn't cut it for me. Although I translated both, my lyrics were not strong enough to justify their inclusion. "J'ai Peur" has more of a theme, and so it's easier to translate. I'll probably include all of them above as bonuses. They could still prove useful, after all. Same thing with the On Prie/Sans Elle. While I like the new Revival song, "On Prie," well enough, it became too complicated to figure out how to stage it, exactly, as I rather dislike its placement before the Friar's exposition. Most likely it'd work directly after "Avoir Une Fille." "Sans Elle" was more straightforward in that respect, which is why I kept it.

In some productions, Mercutio has been interpreted as bisexual. In the Revival and Hungarian especially, there is some canonical basis to interpret all three rois as bisexual. I left it entirely up to actor and director discretion. My script takes no stance either way. Leave to fanfiction what is to fanfiction, and all that. I know you lot will ship to your heart's content, anyway.

Benvolio's involvement with Friar Lawrence's letter is only in the Hungarian; the French had La Mort take away the Friar's letter from his messenger, which worked well in terms of making the audience (read: me) die a little inside. I decided to adopt the former, though with a twist. Benvolio's tearing the letter in the Hungarian always bothered me. On the one hand, he was beside himself and yes, there really was no point in delivering the letter now that Juliet is dead, but on the other hand...it seemed contrived, the Friar's describing it as a letter of love, leading Benvolio to think it's frivolous. I went with Option C in this case. A kind of revenge, let's say, for what I suffered with the French.

For Romeo and Juliet, they are more along the lines of the French, as I like their portrayal the best: Young, innocent, passionate. I kept quite a bit of their throwing major shade at their parents' feud, because yes, they deserve it. They are young, after all, not dumb. I restored, then, the original, romantic significance of their death scene, which includes Death's kiss, as opposed to the Hungarian, in which they are destroyed more by the feud than their failed love. One of the major failings of the Hungarian, I think, is the emphasis on the feud at the lovers' expense. While the French did ground the feud more through its expressive dancers, the focus was still on Romeo and Juliet. I wished to restore that. Give me my passionate singing teenagers in love, damn it. L'amour, il y a ça qui compte. The rest can follow.


End file.
